The Observer saga
by Alicebloodwater
Summary: come with me and i'll take you on a grand trip through space we'll see gods with magneifacent power and streangth so please come with me. this story is about the beutiful Cassiopeia and how she purges the earth and causes a grand war with the Goddess of night and eventully finds the truith about her lost past join her in the greatest adventure of your life
1. prologue

i know this is not really a fanfiction but this is the first thing i wrote in a long time there might be a few screw ups here and there but please roll with it or contact me and i'll make it better

also i do not own any religus charictors any other charictor is mine and this story is mainly based on fallen angels the main is a descendent of Samyaza

Prologue

Gods sacrifice

before you read this book i am not making fun of christianity i'm just using a little bit of myths from it to make great everything else you read was born from my subconscious and a lot of this is my hopes and desires Gods just a guest star in this book

My name is Cassiopeia.

I am light over the past millennia. I have gained the power of God made Countless Planets fought in countless wars, Mothered Countless young and even killed the devil himself In order to tell you those stories i have to take you back to where it all started .

"Your grace, they've almost breached our pearly gates. What should we do?" Lucifer said to the beautiful maiden ."As God of the holy realm, I say if he wants a fight, then so be it. Lucifer I want you to go with the others." God said, holding her lovers hands . "What God? Now i can't leave you" Lucifer said wrapping his hands around God .

"You don't have a choice, My love." God said with tears in her eye's. God snapped her fingers and Lucifer was on the Magnum Opus Ark. "Open the gates, let's give them a fight to remember." God shouted. As soon as God gave the word, the knights opened the gates and the dark lord and his forces rushed in. She did the only thing she could in order to save the Planets. She would have to destroy the holy realm. So God mustered up her courage and pierced the ground with her sword. God began to make the ground quake and shatter the holy realm. There was no more. Meanwhile, on the Ark "Take us back! Damn it, let me go." Lucifer screamed Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. "There, there Moses, it'll be ok. Could you calm down? you're scaring Moses." The blonde, baby faced angel said to the cute little angle clutching his leg. "Who are you guys?" Lucifer said turning around.

As Lucifer turned around, he saw a girl with a long red horn on her forehead. He went for his sword and grabbed the girl and put his sword to her neck. " Die demon spawn!" Lucifer shouted. "Umm, what do you think you're doing?" The girl said. "I'm going to kill you!" Lucifer replied. "So really, you're going to kill the Lady Esther." Once Lucifer heard this he put his sword down and took a knee in front of Esther who by the way, had her raven hair in a ponytail and was wearing a white sundress. "Well let me tell you who we are. We are the knights of gods eternal light, the beings down stairs are neither Angel nor Devil, but they seem trustworthy I'm Mary of Twilight." she said. "Who are you? and Who's your kid?" Lucifer asked the Baby faced angel. "I'm Joseph, knight of rebirth, and this is my son Moses." Joseph said as Moses started to waddle over to Lucifer and outstretch his little arms. "Umm what is he doing?" Lucifer asked. "ha ha he wants you to pick him up. As a matter of fact, it's time for his bottle. Do you mind?" Joseph said holding up a bottle Lucifer picked up the small brown-haired infant and sat next to Joseph. "Ok that's good, you got him propped up comfortably. Now, ease the bottle in so he doesn't choke." Joseph said. Lucifer did as instructed and gently tilted the bottle into Moses's little mouth.

When the bottle was empty, Moses got up and started to stare at Lucifer. "Um what is he doing?" Lucifer asked. "I don't know. Ohh now i see." Joseph said "What whaaaaaaa?" And before Lucifer could finish his sentence, he felt something grab at his bangs. He then looked to the side to see little Moses pulling at them. "Well here you can have him back now." Lucifer said passing the small child back to Joseph. "Don't worry you'll get used to it. Matter of fact, here you go." Joseph said handing Lucifer a blank mask.

"What is this?" Lucifer asked "it's a sacrifice mask God told us to make you a knight before she destroyed the holy realm. Now put and get it over with because honestly, we've all lost something". Joseph said carrying Moses away Lucifer put on the mask. The mysterious white light filled the room, and when it vanished the Mask became a permanent part of his face. "What the hell has happened to my face?" Lucifer screamed, "looks like you lost your looks pretty boy. Cause I know I lost my Angel form anyway I'm going to bed." Esther said "I'll join you Esther." Mary said following Esther.

Lucifer went down the hall and opened the unlocked door, got on top of the giant master bed and went to sleep. Meanwhile, Joseph was having a hard time putting Moses down.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Moses kept screaming and whining. It eventually got to the point where Mary had to come in "What's wrong with him?" Marry asked "I can't put him down! No matter what i do!" Joseph said, "Let me see", Mary said as Moses got placed in her arms.

Mary went over and sat in a rocking chair, she placed her hand on the little ones forehead, "Joseph, did you know that a young angels like Moses can get sick easily? It's because they haven't developed the holy immune system yet and the water in his bottle has been tainted!" Mary said holding the suffering child in her arms. Joseph's face was filled with shock! He was poisoning his child. "But don't worry, let me treat him for awhile." Mary said, taking Moses away. "Now you can treat him right here. I need to be with him!" Joseph said, catching Mary on the way out. "Fine, I'll stay, but the treatment is quite simple. I just need to become Moses' wetnurse for awhile. Approximately, two days time. Then he should be back on track. Now Moses, are you ready for your first treatment?" Mary said looking down at Moses who still had tears in his large emerald eye's. awoo Mary undid the buttons on her shirt and let the twin virtues. Moses immediately started sucking on the left virtue.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Lucifer heard. "He still might need some time". Another voice said "Screw time, father wants to see him now, get the fuck up already" a voice said slapping Lucifer and when he woke up, he saw two boys and one girl. The girl seemed to be the oldest. She had on a maids outfit and long fuchsia hair with a big bow on her back with long ribbons that reached down to her ankles. The boy beside her looked like the middle child. He was wearing noble men's clothing and had short blue hair. He also had two pistols on his sides. The small boy next to the bed had blonde hair, he was actually cuter than Moses, if you could believe it. He had on a small blue noble mens shirt and shorts. He had large ruby eye's. He had a small oak staff that was now larger than him. It was about the size of his arm.

"Who are you kids?" Lucifer asked. "We are the children of the cosmic being who crafted your God. Now come, father wants to meet you", the older sister said as the children ran out the room. "Wait! What are you?" Lucifer yelled, as they ran through the hall down stairs. Lucifer was a little confused, but he ran to the end of the hall and opened the door and saw a spiral staircase. "What kind of magic is this? I have no time for this!" Lucifer said, pulling out his amber wings and flying down the stairs. After several loops, Lucifer wasn't getting anywhere. "You'll never get anywhere by flying", the girl dressed in maid attire said. Then Lucifer sheeved his wings. "Ok then, how about the more direct root?" Lucifer said, jumping over the support beam. "Wait! no fair, you're breaking the rules!" the girl dressed in maid attire said. Then as Lucifer kept falling he noticed everything beginning to shatter. Then a man with raven hair appeared. Floating in front of Lucifer. "Sorry about this, you know kids." the man snapped his fingers and the distortion field that was around the stairs and broke completely. "i see you met Flow the littlest ones name is luke and the one with two pistols around his waist is Maxwell" the Raven-haired man said hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Flow, you know better than to make loops on the staircase!" the raven haired man said. "I just wanted to play with him father". Flow said, "Ah huh, well anyway, you must be Lucifer. I'm Fredric, come with me. There is something we have to discuss" . Fredric said, leading Lucifer threw the large door. As Lucifer followed Fredric, he saw a man wearing a large top hat. It seemed to be crafting large stopwatches and white eggs. Across from him was a women about half his size wearing a blue dress with rips and tears. She also had silver hair and seemed to be working on an artificial being made of light.

When they came through the door, Lucifer saw two tall butler's sitting behind a pregnant women with blonde hair at the bar. Flow was cleaning a glass, the older boy was reading a book in a Father's chair surrounded by Bookflys. (Bookfly's are Books that have been merged with butterflies to make a living book). The smallest child was playing with a stuffed bear, a man with leaves for hair was seemed to be in the cockpit, and a small woman with lime green hair at a huge computer. "Well, Jacob let me introduce you to the Bloodwaters, higher up beings that serve someone greater than your God who we created." Fredric said and once Lucifer heard this he ran up grabbed Fredric and held his holy gatlin to his head. Flow jumped on top of the bar and held out her Sickle cosmic love her brother got out his Pistols and the littlest one was getting ready to cast a spell.

"You lied! God was the first thing to give life to the world." Lucifer said out of rage, "Everyone calm down, sheive your weapons immediately and let me explain." Fredric said being freed from Lucifers grip "Thank you, Where do I begin?

First things first, I'm a wanted criminal. In my home dimension, you see I stole the one and only Magnum Opus Ark and I took my wife and child and fled to an empty space. We got to work and made this the stars and the bleak blackness, but we are starting to get tired of making everything by hand so we programed a maternal being into that empty space. That being would be God. Now wouldn't it? She did everything for us. She made planets and even made another realm, but she began to be aware of us and decided to pay us a visit we welcomed her with open arms. We explained our situation, and everything about her. She took it really well and we became friends. But a few years later, my people were able to find me and they sent a virus called the Yami devourer program as soon as we noticed this Virus. We set up firewalls around Gods planets. We sent a dove to Gods castle, but by the time it got there she was already aware. She got the message that she didn't need to worry about her planets but we never would have imagined that she would destroy her realm along with herself she got rid of the virus for now, but it will pop up again." Fredric explained.

"Wait, aren't you afraid your people will attack the Magnum Opus? Also how did all these other people get here? Lastly what's all this about for now?" Lucifer said. "One this Ark is my people's greatest work mainly my fathers work, right before he died, he burned all the blueprints and erased all data about this Ark they need it in perfect condition so no. Secondly the other people on this Ark are made from the machine you past in the other room that artificial machine is called the Magnum Opus birth delivery womb, we just used a time tablet to program them and here they are. Thirdly that being will come back in several years but we need your help to make a new God!" Fredric explained feeling confident.

"How exactly?" Lucifer asked "With your memories now shall we begin?" Fredric asked. Lucifer nodded and Fredric snapped his fingers, and the Woman with the Magnum Opus Delivery womb came in. She placed the small pod beside him. "Maria begin memory download!" Fredric said. "Yes my Lord." Maria said calmly playing her metallic flute. Then a small white orb came out of Lucifers head and came into the small pod. A white glow filled the room and the pod shattered and God was reborn. But she looked different her hair was much shorter and more golden.

Then a boy with bobbed brown hair in evening wear appeared. "Young lord Jesus! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Lucifer said bowing. "Lucifer what in my mothers good name is going on here?" Jesus said looking quite peeved as usual. "So you're Jesus? sadly i was expecting much better sigh." Fredric said looking disappointed. "How dare you i am the morning and evening star!" Jesus said looking more peeved. "All that aside what are you doing here?" Fredric said looking quite pleased with his anger. "I came here for my birth right! The power of creation that you gave my Mother!" Jesus demanded "All this time to machor and yet you still act like a child. Do not grant him any power!" God said waking from her unconscious state. "Bewarned mother i will claim the power of creation one way or another!" Jesus said disappearing in a white light.

"Well before you are complete, my dear, we must make sure you're soul never dies again. James bring me the undying heart!" Fredric called out and the man in the top hat placed the heart, on God's body and it merged with her. "With this your soul will never perish. But to keep the process going you must find a new vessel we will provide said vessel." James said taking a bow and leaving the room.

"Well you should be all set, but a little words of wisdom don't bother bringing back the Holy realm, it needs time to repair itself but a lone Cathedral still stands. well then off with you." Fredric said blinking his eye's and all the angels weir at the Cathedral.

end of prologue


	2. Chapter 1 white Calamity

The Scorn mining company had brought a new sensation to the people of Earth. For they had discovered white crystals, that had mystical properties. It didn't take long before Naba Corp did some research with the crystals. They discovered that they had life giving properties. They were given the name the Isanami crystals, it took another few years before they figured out they could extract a gene from the crystals. But they waited before testing it few more years. Later the Scorn mining company had discovered a black crystal, they presented their findings to Naba Corp unlike the Izanami crystals these simply brought death. So Naba Corp gave them the name Izanagi crystals, and demanded they be sealed away. It took two years before Miko Inc. bought the gene from Naba Corp. After doing some tests, Miko inc. had discovered that both crystals had one similarity. They were compatible with the AB positive blood type Miko Corp then went to find some perfect specimens and after awhile they did one family, a old man and his granddaughter a pregnant twenty year old girl and that was the end of it. Here is where our story begins and now let it be written!

"Mom, mom, get up mom!" the little girl said. Cassiopea got up and saw her small red haired daughter Mindy wearing a stylish construction outfit. "Mindy shouldn't you be downstairs in the Cargo bay lifting, those ginormous boxes?" Cassiopeia said still a bit tired."Mister Admin wants to see us in his office I don't know why?" Mindy said leaving the room. "Well at least I get a chance to freshen up, all the light in the world. They've completely removed all the darkness poisoning in the world making it perfect. This world can't thrive this way but what can I do. I'm just a simple scientist sigh." Cassiopeia said stepping out of the shower. Then she saw a strange man with a white mask over his face.

"Who are you? and How did you get in here?" Cassiopeia asked angrily. As he held her to the wall. "He he do you want to change the world?" Lucifer said letting her up. "What do you mean?" Cassiopeia asked getting slightly turned on. "I can grant you the power to make a new world in your image. You just have to do my boss a little favor. " Lucifer said getting behind, her and stroking her white hair. "How do i do it?" Cassiopeia asked enjoying Lucifers embrace. "You've worked here for how many years? Now figure something out! But get your colleagues to inject these, god seeds into their bodies tat a." Lucifer said disappearing into angel dust. After that Cassiopeia then got dressed tied her hair up. Then went straight for Admins office with, the God seeds in her purse while she got to Admins door. She injected herself with a god seed and hid the empty syringe in her purse.

"It's nice of you to finally join us Cassiopeia!" Admin said tapping his desk looking pissed. "Now the results? If you please." Admin said as the girl with blue hair stood up. "Mistress Bunny robotics division so far the, Machines seem to be working well. If used properly they can be used for goodness of Mankind." Bunny said sitting down gently. "Hmm I see." Admin said unamused "Mistress Sonata of medical research to our findings the Crystals seem to promote longevity. They also cure all illnesses, we seem to be getting closer to utopia." Sonata said looking at her mentally disabled father. "More like hell on Earth." Cassiopeia said rolling her eye's. "What do you have to show for yourself Cassiopeia?" Admin said as Cassiopeia stood up. "Mistress Cassiopeia of project X so far he seems stable. But I don't think we should be slipping doses of Izanagi into his system." Cassiopeia said.

"Wait, hold on I'm getting a call off with all of you!" Admin said answering his cell. Cassiopeia left down, the hall and put her headphones on and tuned them to listen in on Admins call. (Yes the Puppets you wanted are perfect. They fight like monsters just as you ordered and yes there fueled by Izanagi crystals. Just as you ordered soon this world will be yours.)

"This is not good. I have no choice I must, make this world fall or all is lost." Cassiopeia said running toward Bunny's, room after explaining the situation "Are you sure you want to bring down Earth?" Bunny said seeming sceptical. "If I don't do it the world will be a terrible place. For all of us, by the way, this is for you inject it into your body immediately. Meet me in the basement with the others." Cassiopeia said leaving the room and going. Toward WaruKanja's and his Sonata's, room and Explained the situation. "You're crazy Cassiopeia no one can become a God!" WaruKanja said fuming with rage. "I'm sorry Cassiopeia he hasn't been the same since he came to Miko corp. But you have to admit it does sound crazy." Sonata said "I don't care if you believe me or not but the world will become a nightmare. If we don't want that ask yourself this are you in or not and these are for you." Cassiopeia said very annoyed but still giving them the syringes. Then leaving the room.

"Papa, I'm going to inject you with this strange medicine. I hope it'll help you." Sonata said looking desperate "What? Who's there? Did Cassiopeia leave? No good wife left me alone!" WaruKanja said as senile as always. Sonata injected the seed into his veins then he turned white. His crooked back was mended and then his mind returned to it's normal state he returned to normal. "Sonata what's wrong? Why do you have two empty syringes in your hand?" WaruKanja said look fit as a fiddle. "Your back." Sonata said hugging her Much younger grandfather who regressed back to his thirties "Where did i go cupcake" WaruKanja said "You've been gone a long time Papa, we need to go down to the basement now i'll explain on the way" Sonata said.

Cassiopeia went by her Daughters room and took her in her arms and ran toward Project X's cell "Mommy, what's going on?" Little Mindy said still tired "Mindy everything is okay i just need you to sit here for a minute ok" Mindy nodded her head Cassiopeia got a Izanagi crystal and threw it into the cell the crystal then shattered and attached itself to Project X quickly Cassiopeia Grabbed her daughter and headed for the basement.

When Cassiopeia got there she saw everyone in front of a angel statue then a voice was heard in their heads (use the blessings God has granted you little children of the trinity) Cassiopeia felt power emanating from her right hand Bunny felt power emanating from her forehead WaruKanja felt power emanating left hand Sonata felt power emanating right hand "I am the loving star I am Sunlight" Cassiopeia said. Transforming her work clothes disappeared. Cassiopeia was now wearing a white hawaiian bra and a white long hoop skirt that reached down to her feet her hair had reached down to the floor and a giant rotating white sun symbol floating behind her back.

"I am the Mother of darkness and I am the Moons' is my saving grace" Bunny said, as her hair turned purple and she grew rabbit ears. She gained a royal blue robe and a long light blue dress and a giant purple crescent moon symbol floating behind her back "We are the Twilight. We dance in the sky expressing our love for all. We are the Twilight" WaruKanja &amp; Sonata said as they were transformed. Sonata's hair was now in a braid and turned green. She was wearing a ballroom gowned long enough to cover her lower body but short enough to let her green heels show. She had a green Star floating behind her WaruKanja's hair had turned green he was wearing black armor he also had a black crown and he had a green full Moon Symbol floating behind him.

(Use God's gifts to release me please) "light" Cassiopeia said shooting a beam of light at the statue "darkness" Bunny said shooting a beam of Darkness at the statue "twilight" WaruKanja &amp; Sonata said as they cupped their hands together and shooting a beam of twilight at the statue "Yes, now i'm free!" the statue said. An angel with one white wing and one black wing "Hello, I'm Mary, Gods twilight angel" Mary said then a tremor was felt. "What was that?" Cassiopeia said holding her daughter tightly "There's no time to explain that now we need to get out of here now" Mary said as she cast a magic circle transporting them to the cathedral meanwhile on Earth the Project X was breaking free of his prison.

"What's going on? What is wrong with project X?" Admin asked. "Someone threw a Izanagi crystal in the cell. His mental stability is dropping critically. This doesn't make sense. Everything is dropping heart rate brain cells he should be dead by now," a scientist said. "Wait, who's that at the cell gates? Apprehend him!" Admin said. The mysterious intruder was the small boy from the Magnum Opus Ark .

"Commander Admin, we're about to apprehend the intruder. He seems to be a small child." The swat team leader said "approach with caution, i have a bad feeling about this" Admin said. "Hey kid are you lost?" the team leader said. "Me, the adorable Luke, not likely I'm here on a mission" Luke said putting his hands on his hips looking so cute. "What is your mission?" the team leader said "To free project X" Luke said. Unsheathing his rod the whole swat team started laughing. "Your funny kid. How do you plan to do that?" the team leader said. "The same way I'm going to disable all of you Ra" Luke said. Floating in the air and shooting a yellow ripple from his rod .

The swat teams guns turned into formaladyed "Now for the closer DaLa men" Luke said snapping his fingers. The swat team was encased in Izanagi crystals. "Now with no interruptions Benball" Luke said raising his rod up high causing a blue light to flash. This blue light got threw all the Security codes and opened the way to project X's cell "Wow you're a dewsy. You must be the new Yami?" Luke said to the chained figure. "Who are you? strange being" the chained figure said. "Wow, so father was right. You have lost your memory as well then let me explain you're my best friend. Your name is Yami and you're the destroyer of all life you became that way when God destroyed your whole realm ever since then you vowed to destroy everything God has made" Luke said breaking the chains.

"Isn't that a bit much for one man to bare and that still doesn't tell me who you are?" Yami said rubbing his wrist "Well that's easy, I'm Luke and if you want to keep living, you and I are best friends and first things first drink this it's the last remaining piece of the Devil his blood you must drink it if you want the power to rival God" Luke said tossing him the vile. "This really seems a little farfeched but okay" Yami said drinking the devils blood. His form began to change he gained skeletal wings his whole body turned black and his eyes started glowing red and a spear that looked like a harpoon. "Now all you need is a sword and good friend. I would like to be that sword. May you pearce the light with angel flare" Luke said transforming into a sky blue spear with an angel wing decoration.

"Now I assume that God has made everything i see with the Blackhole's power at my disposel I will destroy everything the bitch has touched!" Yami said as a black swirl appeared floating behind him. Then another swat team appeared. "Hm I guess I'll start here. Blast!" Yami said gathering power in his spears and shot a black and blue energy ball at swat team incinerating them all "now let's have some fun devastation fall" Yami said stabbed the ground with both his spears and a great calamity had befallen Earth Yami flew above the planet's orbit and watched as Earth fell apart.

"Are you enjoying the show?" "Well if it isn't Dimension or as you call yourself God are you ready to battle?" Yami said standing up "This entire world is my creation. I will not let you take it from me white void" God said shooting an arrow at Yami trapping him in a white orb that collapsed on Yami but it didn't do a thing to him. "You may possess all the powers, but I will personally take pleasure in ripping every last one out of your body, black star" Yami said throwing both his spears into space. They came down as two black red glowing stars that smashed thru God's body causing major damage .

"You won't get the better of me GalGa Ree" God said healing herself and shooting a supernova at Yami thru her bow that exploded. "Is it over?" God asked, trying to look thru the smoke "NOW DIE!" Yami said stabbing God thru the seal on her back. "Now I guess I'll leave you and this world to perish. Chow, I have bigger plans" Yami said opening a Blackhole and taking his leave.

God was badly wounded she was quickly becoming nothing "My dear Magnum Opus I have nothing left to offer you, but as your mother the least I can do is soften your fall. So with the last of my power I grant you white Calamity" God said, slipping away as her seal finally vanished and she Vanished "get up Mistress now is not the time to give up" the strange man said hovering over Gods soul "what happened Who are you?" God said coming to her senses. "I'm Lare Madam, master Fredric has instructed me to take you to our home. He can mend your body and more" Lare said extending his hand.

God looked carefully at the strange man and saw he was dressed like a butler he had blond long hair he had a cute but handsome face his eye's were like pink gentil stones that we're actually melting her heart "Ok I'll go with you." God said taking Lares hand who ended up picking her up and disappearing into stars. Meanwhile, with Cassiopeia, "Where are you taking us? Please answer me Mary" Cassiopeia shouted still clutching her daughter "Here we are the cathedral come we need to get all of you setup" Mary said guiding them inside. "Let's see, Twilight, your first" Mary said taking Sonata and WaruKanja further into the cathedral.

"Well hello, you two must be the Twilight? Shall we get started?" Lucifer said. "Excuse me sir, but what do you mean by get started?" Sonata asked. "Well since you two are related, that messes with the reproductive cycle. We must first take away your memories. Only the ones you hold dear will stay. Secondly, we must remake one of your cellular structures. Then, we'll send you to a dead solar system to remake it anew" Esther said sipping wine.

"well i'm unsure about this but i'll do it are you in Papa" Sonata said looking up "let's do it" WaruKanja said "okay Mary can you watch Moses WaruKanja can you come with me i can knock out two birds with one stone" Joseph said leaving Moses in his highchair Waaaaaaaaaaaa "don't worry Moses i'm here" Mary said grabbing his tiny hand Wayooo the little angel squealed with delight

Joseph took WaruKanja to a strange room "please step inside Waru" Joseph said holding a tablet WaruKanja stepped inside the capsule Joseph activated the capsule with the tablet then the capsule closed and started glowing green on the inside Warukanja was losing his memories his body was transforming into something else

childhood…..come on bro lets play…i'm so sorry why did you have to die…...teenage years…...your cute…..i don't need to take this i'm leaving…..our love is eternal….adulthood….it's a boy….i'm sorry but i can't take it anymore you take him i can't do it….daddy where did mommy go….come on son yeah you got it…..look dad i'm a bit nervous about being a dad hopefully you can help me right…..old age…..i can't believe this they're dead don't worry little one i'll take care of you….m…...y…...be…...lov…...ed…...Cass…...o….p….e…...i..a…

When the pod opened, a much younger WaruKanja came out. He looked young enough to be Sonata's brother but this wasn't the case. WaruKanja was now a completely different person. He had no memories of his past self, he had lost all DNA traces to Sonata but one word rang in his mind; Beloved. "Who are you?" Joseph asked the man. "I am Beloved, the Full Moon of Twilight is my gift to all, but my heart belongs to the Star of Twilight" he said.

Meanwhile, with Sonata she had already had her memories taken from her. The one that she kept was her memories of love; she had given herself the title "Lover." And when Joseph came thru the door with Beloved, Lover ran straight to him. "My love, my dear sweet Beloved, I knew you would come" Lover said hugging her betroved. "Umm, this is sweet, and all but you two have a higher purpose" Lucifer said opening a Gateway to a dead solar system. "Shall we darling?" Lover said. "Let's darling" Beloved said as they walked thru the Gateway.

"I'll go get the next one" Lucifer said going back to Cassiopeia and Bunny. "Hello ladies, Bunny would you come with me." Lucifer out sending his hand "Take off your mask first" Bunny said being hesitant. "Lucifer, what's taking you so long?" Joseph said holding Moses Bunny then Quickly got up and walked over to Joseph "Who is this? if you don't mind me asking" Bunny said looking at Moses. "Well this is Moses. Come on little white knight say hi" Joseph said trying to encourage little Moses who hid his face in Joseph's chest.

"Sorry he's a bit shy. I'm sure if you held him he would be alright" Joseph said. "may I?" Bunny asked Joseph handed Moses to Bunny she gently got on her knees still carefully holding Moses who was on the verge of tears. "Shhh little one shining stars" Bunny said as her seal began to glow and rotate. Music notes began to appear and small and large bubbles. "Little sweet bumble bee flying around happily dance little bee dance little bee how sweet your little life must be" Bunny said to the little angel Moses was simply dazzled by bubbles and and lights and the song made him tired but Moses tried to fight it but he couldn't do it and both his eye's went shut.

"Wow, did you have kids before? 'cause you're a natural! you would not believe the things I have to do to get him down" Joseph said taking back little Moses. But as soon as Joseph got Moses back he instantly woke up Waaaaaaa "Ahhh there, there, Moses it's okay "Mama, Mama!" little Moses said his little arms outstretched. "He said his first words huh I hate to ask this but Bunny could you take him?" Joseph said swallowing the frog in his throat. "Sure, but wait maybe there's something I can do I can tell you two are very close" Bunny said using her seal. Once again the crescent moon on her back started glowing again and two purple apples with rabbit ears appeared beside her. "Eat these apples, have a mystic call effect" Bunny said turning one of the apples into a puree and fed a spoon fill to little Moses. "While that's being taken care of, I'll go with you Lucifer" Bunny said. "How did you know my name, I didn't tell you?" Lucifer said taking Bunny in the other room. "Let's just say a little bunny told me he also told me that youre going to take all but my precious memories and if that's the case we might as well get it done now in this hallway" Bunny said kneeling down front turned from Lucifer. "Okay, this may sting are you sure you want to know because of the baby?" Lucifer asked. "There isn't anything that you could do to me that hasn't already been done. I want to forget it all!" Bunny said putting her hand on her child.

Now what would usually be a painful experience having all your memories ripped out one by one; Bunny apparently had more balls than all of them cause she wasn't even flinching and now let the memory thread flow.

childhood…..Mommy daddy's drunk again…...wait daddy what did you do to Mommy….wait daddy what no daddy nooooooooo….teenage years…..please stop please don't no….nows my chance…..where do you think your going…..take this….ahhhhhhhhhhhhh you little whore….running just keep running….adulthood….yes right please your a crazy girl….i can do so much more big daddy…...what do you think about getting married….someday look at that the foods here…..oww what did i just bite into huh you jerk….and what do you say now…..yes a thousand times yes…...hey come on let's do it….i told you i can't im pregnant…...the little bitch is gonna cost a fortune matter of fact heya….ahhhhh…...take that bitch and that and that….your drunk stop please stop…..i would like to get a divorce….what you're not leaving me…...yes i am…...wait a minute babe calm down put that thing down…..i'm leaving and you won't stop me goodnight…..th…...e…...fu…..tur….is…...b..r….igh…..t

"Okay, all done now. What is your name madam?" Lucifer asked. Bunny got up very slowly "My name is Posterus, Postremo I am the Mother of Darkness and my love has no limit" Posterus Postremo said opening a Gateway. "Come Joseph were leaving now" Posterus Postremo called to the other room. Joseph came through the door holding Moses this time they looked different Joseph had purple hair and floppy ears and purple skin little Moses looked exactly the same.

"Did he eat all the puree?" Posterus Postremo asked. "Yes, mistress he should sleep off the added effects and Lucifer don't worry I know exactly where I'm going. My little Bunny showed me the way come along Joseph" Posterus Postremo said holding Joseph's hand. "She knows more then she leads on she must have resisted the memory treatment oh well there's only one more" Lucifer said going back to the double doors but then something stopped him a strange presence. "Come out where I can see you! I don't like games" Lucifer said turning around. "Calm down, it's me Fredric" he said appearing from around the corner. "What do you want?" Lucifer asked. "The memories there were more useful to me, believe it or not" Fredric said. "You can have them, just let me get Cassiopeia's for you" Lucifer said being stopped by fredric. "No you wait here, I'll get them myself and can you give me those other memories as well while I'm here?" Fredric said out standing his hands Lucifer nodded and sent over the memory orbs Fredric receiving the orbs went into the other room. "Hello there you must be Cassiopeia and this has to be your daughter Mindy.

"Where's Lucifer?" Cassiopeia asked. "He's in the other room matter of fact let's make sure we're not interrupted" Fredric said snapping his fingers and white circle appeared around both doors. Fredric snatched Mindy away from Cassiopeia. "Wait, what are you doing? give Mindy back to me" Cassiopeia said unknowingly charging to sunbolts in her hands. "Nare i need you!" Fredric called out and a man who looked a lot like Lare only his hair was shorter more scruffier and he had red glasses. "I'm here master what is it you need" Nare said with a bow "take the girl that will be all I can handle things from here" Fredric said shooting a blue clear beam at Cassiopeia pinning her in the air. "Goodbye master, please don't strain yourself" Nare said disappearing with the small girl before he vanished Mindy managed to let out a small word "Mother….." then they vanished.

"Now just a few more seconds there I left all but your precious memory now i take my leave" Fredric said disappearing. When Lucifer finally got thru the door he saw an unconscious Cassiopeia he carried her to the to one of the rooms she woke up few hours later. "What is your name?" Lucifer asked looking quite worried. "My name is Mother, and I am the light that chases the darkness away" she said getting up off the bed .

"I'm coming with you to the dead solar system" Lucifer said opening the gateway. "Wait, first eat this apple" Mother said holding a yellow apple with angel wings. Lucifer took the apple and ate it, his whole body was transformed his mask went away and was replaced by a handsome shine he had also inherited the sun seal. "I will be your proud husband that will share your burden you will not be alone anymore" Father said.

Meanwhile, above Earths' orbit "Master, the Earth is suffering at a slow rate courtesy of God she seems to have softened the fall" Fia said holding a little computer. "Thank you for that Fia let see if we can speed up the fall" Fredric said typing in a sequences code of time. "Now let's speed things up a couple trillion" James said sending a beam to Earth speeding up the orbit transferring it into a bleak future. "Now send the doll's to their carriers" Fredric said. "Dropping dolls one two and three" Maria said launching the rockets that came on contact with Earth turned into balls of light and found there way into different Women's wombs.

A few years later, "Markeson, why are you so nervous? you're about to be a father" Blaine said to his friend Markeson. For the past Million years the people of Earth were divided into three tribes: the Miko of light, the Naba of the Moon, and the Scorn of twilight. The three tribes had their own traits and characteristics. The Scorn had green hair and small unicorn horns. They could build terrible machines and great weapons. The Miko only gained White hair and great power. Some were adept at healing, some could summon things from the past. If they wanted to, they could unleash a terrible display of power. The Naba gained purple hair and rabbit ears. They had a mixture of the two tribes they were so advanced that they left Earth and moved to the Moon.

"I know, but it's just going to be hard in a world like wait. What's that in the sky?" Markeson said running inside the ruins. Markeson ran to get his wife Bloom who was recovering in Serenade's room. He opened the door to see Priestess Serenade wearing a pink southern bell dress and Bloom sleeping off the sleep mushroom. "Serenade, there's a Scorn armada upon us please tell me where is Marisa" Markeson screamed. "Firstly, calm down. Secondly, Mata barrier lastly bottom floor hurry" Serenade said casting a barrier around the area Markeson went running. Serenade used telekinesis to send a message to Cancana (Cancana the Scorn are a upon us there after the Princess to arms) .

"Troops to arms defend the princess" Cancana the fierce Miko general wearing black and gold armor. Markeson was running as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough. "Come to me, I command you blue silver lion" Markeson said running jumping aboard his lion.

"Come on you lazy maggots give me lightning strikes I can be proud of now once again strike" and powerful lightning struck the armada. "lord WaruKanja weir getting killed out here what do we do" Officer Sonata said looking quite flustered. "Send in agent Sky and full assault" WaruKanja said pressing the button that launched all missal's but it was in vain. They couldn't get past that barrier, but Someone on the other hand got inside maybe agent Sky.

Markeson how ever made his way to the bottom floor the nursery sector. "Markeson, what are you doing here?" the nurse Miko said holding Marisa. "I need to get Marisa out of here before the Scorn get here" Markeson said. The nurse Miko handed the small child to Markeson and opened the skylight. "Go Markeson go east to the submerged city" the nurse said casting loop on the door. Markeson still holding his daughter, used the spell leap and got out of the skylight "I need you electric stallion" Markeson said jumping aboard a blue and yellow mechanical steed.

"Officer Sonata, we've picked up a high power signicher leaving the ruins" the Scorn soldier said. "Get my group ready will handle this for the Great Warukanja" Sonata said. Meanwhile with Markeson he saw a friend Mima a strong knight of the Miko forces she was riding her Jawlaro a seahorse with chicken legs and angel wings. "Hey how's the little princess?" Mima asked riding beside him "she's fine" Markeson said looking up and seeing Blane on his giant battle dove .

"Guy's, look alive we've got company" Blane said pointing to the secretary of the Scorn leader and her small attack fleet. The Melody of pegasusie, which was a pegasus shaped small airship with Scorn in pegasus armor flying beside it. "Now let's give them a show let's start off with something smooth like flood of misery the 11th movement" Sonata said playing her Violin. **B**lack music not's coming out of her Violin as the wave was getting ready to come Blane got in front of it and casted ripple that bounced the wave back.

"Get in barrier formation omega" Sonata said and the ten gourds formed a powerful barrier that gourded agents the wave. "Now let's play Bloody Goddess Strike" Mima said casting her special spell then a red moon appeared above the fleet and giant roses sprouted devouring all Scorn soldiers and then it started raining blood around the airship until huge doll arms tor the whole thing apart .

"Okay let's get out of here!" Markeson said leading them to the Submerged city after a few months of taking care of Marisa alone. Markeson got a visit from all three of the Miko leaders even the supreme leader Jawlaro wearing his sombrero and a white cloak and his long white beard. "Hello, to what do i owe the pleasure? if you're here to check on Marisa she's asleep right now" Markeson said getting drinks "were so sorry Markeson but Bloom…..died this morning" Serenade said head hung low "what" Markeson said feeling rage and sadness swirling around inside him. "She didn't respond well to the recovery treatments she had taken too much damage were so sorry for your loss" Jawlaro said. "We've spotted several Scorn scouts around the city and we need to act" Cacana said. "What do you plan on doing?" Markeson asked.

"Recently, we've captured agent Sky and reduced him to nothing more than a charm" Jawlaro said. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?" Markeson asked. "We want to send you to the Scorn base disguised as agent Sky" Serenade said. "I would never do that how dare you" Markeson said shouting and accidentally waking Marisa. "I'll handle this" Serenade said going into the back room. "Markeson you and I both know that the Scorn lead very comfortable lives even their slaves are well taken care of so the best place for her to be is in the Scorn base and when the time comes you can bust her out and I'll come with you" Serenade promised. "I would like Mima to come with me" Markeson said. "Then I'll make it so" Serenade said sending another message to Mima.

(Mima this is an order from the Priestess come to the submerged temple immediately) .

"Markeson bring Marisa to the temple on the 54th floor, I have a plan" Serenade said leaving the room with the other officials. Markeson calmed Marisa down and packed two bags with everything they needed. Then put the strap on his shoulder and picked up Marisa and left out the door to the temple. "Markeson and sweet little Marisa how are you two?" Mima said Marisa hiding her face in her fathers chest. "Well let me see if i use this charm Shell" Serenade said as the charm started to glow and three stars fell on the three Miko transforming them into Scorn. "It worked perfectly now for a grand act" Serenade said casting living breeze.

The breeze carried them to the Scorn base "Hey Scorn scum submit to the Miko." The Miko scout said closing in on them. "Hey are you three from the arctic base, or the ocean base."The Scorn soldier said as his troops intercepting the Miko scouts. "Johnson take them inside the gates of Scorn home base." Says the Scorn Commander. "Yes sir step lively folks." Johnson said when they got inside the gates. "You three alright? I would hate it if you had to file a complaint." He asked. "We're fine thank you can you point us in the direction of home ownership." Markeson said .

"So he is the gardener?" Fredric asked. "It seems so your highness." Maid Epsilon replied "He is the one that will help give birth to the most powerful Gods in the solar system." Fredric said. "Then I won't be alone anymore right Daddy?" Maid Epsilon asked in wonder. "That's right and if you're a good girl you'll get to meet them." Fredric answered holding the little girls hand. "Really Daddy?" Maid Epsilon said jumping up and down her heart filled with excitement. "Yes really and if you get all your chores done" Fredric said watching the little doll running so eagerly to do her chores

"i however have my own matters to attend to like making a call to my son luke" Fredric said pulling out his cell and walking down the hall "what's that luke" Yami asked "that's my phone hello" Luke answered "it's your Father you're needed here for briefing" Fredric said "right on it Yami i have to go family matters you see" Luke said "go on i'm almost done here anyway" Yami said going back to his work "thank you" Luke said opening a gateway home

"hello brother long time no see" Maxwell said coming down the steps "hello Maxwell tell me what has happened while i was away" Luke asked "well Mother had her baby twins in fact and some new dolls are being made besides that you didn't miss much" Maxwell said "what where are they" Luke said running up the stairs "it's the door with the big star on can't miss it" Maxwell said Luke ran up stairs found the door and opened it inside he saw his Mother and Father hold two bobbed blond haired dolls "Father where are they" Luke said with tears in his eye's "your a smart kid you knew right away that these we're dolls congrats to you darling can you put them down this time i need to have a talk with Luke" Fredric said handing her the other doll "sure no problem" Sandra said

"come walk with me you see Luke we had a problem with the delivery originally there was one child but it was dead you see and your Mother couldn't live with herself and neither could i so i did the impossible i remade the child i made his body skinnier made his hands bigger his feet bigger developed his head more gave him the most changed his eye color to fuschia gave made his hair longer just a little and finally i merged him with a digital soul at first it didn't work but as i left the room i heard it crying the sweet sweet melody of life when i brought him to your Mother she overjoyed mad and sad she asked how did you do this how could you do this and i told her it was a labor of love she forgave me and asked me to build another one so i did at the time God's soul was being looked after by James so then i had a great idea why not trap the poor old woman in cage of love so that's what i did you remember when i told you that if a soul doesn't find a carrier within a certain amount time they frazzil God's soul is different it can stay out for hours and not even burn so making the right kind of doll strong enough would be difficult but i managed i just had to bathe the shell in holy water and that Soul couldn't keep away it went in found out the truth and could not get back out the dolls hair turned white and when she finally opened her fuschia eye's Maid Epsilon was born i told her about the soul she carry's and she seem quite delighted she now is God herself" Fredric explained looking quite please

"Father this is monstris what else have you been doing looking into other worlds through my looking glass but besides that not much now come we've got a meeting to attend to" Fredric said opening the door and sitting on a large circular table Luke was hesitant but he sat down " now my children as you can see four planets are already starting to blossom it is amazing" "so what Father why did you summon us here" Flow asked "i am going to send you all to each planet of your choice i only ask that you bring this little bag of starter pack i'm not gonna tell you what's inside just trust me" Fredric said

"well i'll to the planet of Light" Flow said "i'll go the planet of Twilight" Maxwell said "i'll stay with Blackhole" Luke said "i don't know why you want to stay with HIM are you soft on him or something" Fredric asked "Father that's nun of your business" Luke said blushing

"oh well you'll find the starter packs in the place wherever you land chow" Fredric said snapping his fingers and all three of his children we're gone "now if we intervene one step at a time we might just have this game all tied up in kings and queens" Fredric said "then you'll have it all right my strong king" Sandra said sitting in his lap "right my sweet Queen" Fredric said combing her hair with his fingers

the ghost of Mothers cradle forest act 1

"so this is where i land matter of fact this place is kind of pretty and there's the starter pack" Flow said walking over to little box and opened it up when she did how ever three beams grabbed at her hands and at her base of operations you could say then a ripple was sent all around the planet Mother and Father both sensed it and ran to it's location

"this is probably where the ripple started" Father said "isn't this the forest designed to cradle life for this planet why would a ripple come from here" Mother said looking up and seeing a Hummingbird fly out of the forest "what was that" Mother asked "will never know until we go inside" Father said holding his wife's hand and walking inside inside they heard what sounded like singing as they got deeper the music got louder and more beautiful until they came across a grove with huge nests in every tree this was part of their design someone was changing the forest

then they got to the heart of the forest a huge tree with loads of nest then they heard what sounded like children laughing "excuse me is anyone up there" Father shouted and he saw not one but three little children peer over the edge they all had blue hair one had a ponytail one had long hair and one had short bobbed hair and a women standing over them "hello who are you what are you doing here" Father shouted "i'm here" the women said appearing behind them "whoa you scared us" Mother said "greetings the puppet master sends his regards" the women said looking a little weird she was dressed in silver gowned her face and body weir a crystal blue her hair was was a calm black her face however was shielded by a veil "my name is Eve i'm one of the four lovers and one of the loyal Servants to the Puppet master" she said taking a bow

"what are you doing here and by Puppet master you mean" Father said looking very scared "yes the one and the same but he is not as he seem my master has sent me to start a colony for him he even wants me to grant you a gift this apple when eaten will give you very powerful children hand crafted by the Puppet master now if you excuse me i must attend to the new arrivals more are blooming everyday" Eve said getting back to the little ones "well i guess we can go home now darling" Mother said snapping her fingers and they we're home

later that night "Mommy why can't we leave the nest" the ponytailed doll asked "well darling you see there are a lot of beast down there and i don't want to lose any of you now come here join the others it's time for you to get some sleep" Eve said as she put the three dolls down "look at that it's almost time come here will you" Eve said to the Hummingbird passing by "can you watch these three for me i have to go welcome the new arrivals" Eve said leaving the dolls in the Hummingbirds capable hands Eve got to the top of the tree and started singing

come little one come and rejoice in the light

let me fill you with love so

you may fight the evil that hunt's us

is scared of your might come join us and be

apart of the family's light and be loved

as Eve sang her prayer the flowers on the tree started blooming revealing the new arrivals the Hummingbirds went to work and took each little doll to a nest and once it was over Eve fell in the center of the tree there she heard the snoring of an army of dolls "tomorrow i must do my best to satisfy them" Eve getting the Hummingbirds organized for tomorrow's scramble cause as soon as the sun climbed it's way into the sky the first feeding bell rang

"oh my there certainly is a lot of hungry faces well then nature's bounty" Eve said as she made fresh fruit fall from the branches and into the nest but the ones that fell to the ground weir taken by the Hummingbirds "well that seems to have calmed them down hopefully the'll play the rest of the day" Eve said doing some meditation

"so what you wanna play now" the long haired doll asked "hey how about we go down there" the Bobbed haired doll said "i don't know it looks kinda scary" the ponytailed doll said "i can almost reach yaaaaaaa" the Bobbed haired doll said falling to the ground and gaining the attention of every doll in the colony

"ow that hurt wow it's amazing down here wait what's that" the Bobbed haired doll said cringing in fear but low and behold it was Mother in a cute white sundress she practically fell to the knees when she saw the little thing "um hello did you fall from this tree" Mother said picking up the small doll as soon the doll opened it's eye and saw the new arms holding him he imprinted on her "mommy mommy where did you go i fell from the tree and then waaaa" Bobbed haired doll said "well i didn't think this would happen so soon" Eve said coming down from the tree "what are you talking about he was scared so i helped him" Mother said "but you see these dolls were made specifically to make the most aggressive beast their mothers and this one has chosen you" Eve said

"but please i'm already pregnant thanks to your forbidden fruit please take him back" Mother said trying to give him back "sorry but i can't do anything about if you leave him here he'll just fall from tree and go on a mad goose hunt for you and i don't want that" Eve said jumping back into the tree "well i guess you're coming with me" Mother said walking back home slowly

to be continued

Mothers and Fathers new family act 1

Mother carried the doll to the house in the sky that Father built she hesitated when opening the door but yet she still found the courage to say "darling i'm home and i have a surprise" Mother said sitting the doll in a chair "really i've just finished the nursery i'll be right down" Father said coming down the steps shirtless with a rag in his face "okay what's the….what am i looking at here" Father said referring to the doll sleeping in his wife's lap "Father meet your son his name is Blade" Mother said stroking his hair "how did this happen" Father said sitting on the couch

Cassiopeia explained herself "so this doll belongs to us" Father asked "seems so look he's beginning to stir" Mother said as the doll got up and rubbed his eye's "ready for programing mommy can we begin" the little doll asked "um sure why not" Mother said "scanning for parental unites two parental unites found scanning for other life forms one unborn found how would you like to start" the doll said scanning everything

"how about nine months" Father said "that's perfect let it be so" Mother said "you are aware that this shell can't get any smaller but the mind will be set back to the age you want are you okay with this" the doll said "sure will take it" Father said pouring water down his back "ok this doll will start up again on the day of your childs birth goodnight" the doll said entering a sleep that was so adorable "well anyway i'll go back to working on the house" Fredric said leaving the couch and going back up stairs "wait you never have time to cuddle and when you do your tired please one brake from the house" Mother said moving the doll to an armchair and laying on the couch

"sorry sweetness but the house comes first" Father said going back upstairs "that's what you always say well guess i should get a blanket for you then get started on dinner" Mother said grabbing a blanket for Blade and going into the kitchen to started cooking dinner

few months later

the one house in the sky became a whole city talk about over achiever but one mourning "honey it's coming" Mother said laying flat on the couch "oh finally i'll get the supplies" Father said as he went to the closet "take your time" Mother said eating an apple then someone was knocking at the door "i'll get it" Mother said walking to the door "hello i was sent by the Puppet master about your little surprise my name is Maria" she said at the door "come on in something tells me we're gonna need it" Mother said letting Maria back inside and sitting back on the couch "look at that Father got everything set up so shall we begin" Mother said getting in position and Maria got to work

upstairs what had taken Farther away from his wife was Blade you see he had finally woken up and let out a huge cry "there buddy how do you feel now better i hope so" Father said trying to leave but a strange force called him back when Father turned around he saw Blade on his knees crying in his footy pajamas "hey hey fine you win i can stay a little longer now let's see those toy's" Father said picking up the little tike and walking over to the toybox

"so Maria have you done this before" Mother asked "well never a goddess before but still childbirth is childbirth now i want you to relax as the Mystica drink kicks in" Maria said applying Mystica drink "is this a new…." Mother said as she went unconscious "now let's see how hard could this be oh my god it's beautiful!" Maria said looking into a light warm and loving

"come on Maria you come all this way and the light is all you see" Fredric said snapping her back to reality "i'm sorry Master i won't get distracted next time it caught me by surprise that's all" Maira said taking a bow "then see to it miss Maria" Fredric said disappearing in a puff of stars "i mustn't anger the Master ok let's get to it" Maria said getting her hands dirty

hew hours later "hey Maria how'd it go" Father said coming downstairs with Blade on his shoulders "congratulations you have Sextuplets chow" Maria said walking out the door "well you're late to the party look at them there so peaceful" Mother said drinking coffee "we still have to name them or is it too early" Mother said sipping more coffee "well let's start thinking shall we" Father said sitting on the couch with Blade sitting on his lap

Mother wanted to give them unique names like Paladin or Condra but Father wanted Mythical names like Zeus or Odin but it was cut short by six cries they stopped for the moment then another year later they noticed strange things like there eldest daughter playing with a ray of light from the window "well i think your name will be Amaterasu you show much prowess with the Light my sweet sunspot" Father said picking up Amaterasu the next month when Mother took two of her children out foraging with two of her children she lost track of them for a second but she found them near an aura fountain this one was the fountain of fire and water fusion the two boys were having a spat flinging flames and throwing water bombs Mother handled it well with a few restraints and apologies from both of them

"well i think i've found the perfect names for you two you my flaming prince will be named Cass and you my classical waterspout Gomi now let's go home to the heavens" Mother said beaming them back to their home the next few days Father took his son hunting with him and he also lost track of him as soon as they entered the forest Father heard what sounded like his son laughing and followed the noise to a clearing and saw him playing with a tiger "Kimba are you ready to come home" Father said taking a closer look at his son and saw he had wolf ears and wolf tail the boy had responded to the new name and ran to Father "your Mother will certainly scold me" Father said walking home with his child

their last daughter took care of all there plant's until the flowers gave the child their blessing and made her their princess then Mother named her Gia out of her new found control over plant life their last and smallest son was very intelligent he found a way to control the wind with ease Father name him Kaze a testament to his masterful work on their nineteenth birthday they received their birthright "take off your robes" Father said as each one of them took off their robes one by one "now this will sting but trust me it's for the better" Mother said unleashing the seal that sleeps in each of them

thus ends act 1

end of chapter


	3. Chapter 2 a ride through the cosmose

Markeson had raised his daughter in happiness she was revealed of her fate at eighteen but they didn't acted until now "so are we ready" Mima said looking a little too eager "we need help that's why i called Johnson and explained our situation" Markeson said sitting in a chair "wait you told him you're going to have us killed" Mima said screaming "am i intruding on something" Johnson said stepping in thru the door "glad you came Johnson how's it coming" Markeson said "well it took some tinkering but you got it a custom Ark capable for space travel but there's one thing i want to come with you" Johnson said "sure the more the merrier" Markeson said heading up stairs

"i don't like this" Mima said Markeson went up stairs to Marisa's room she was playing the piano "Father are the preparations complete" Marisa said getting up from the piano Markeson gave a satisfactory nodd Marisa went over and hugged her father "when do we leave" Marisa asked "first we have to go pick up a good friend so come on let's go" Markeson said heading downstairs with Marisa "so you're the famed Miko princess who the Scorn are searching for desperately for plesure to meet you" Johnson said "and you must be the stooge of Scorn world that is lucky enough to be with us aren't ya" Marisa said scratching her head

"well anyway where is the Ark Johnson" Markeson said peering out the window "it's in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the base but security is tight" Johnson said "don't worry we've got this covered Living breeze" Marisa said teleporting them to the warehouse and there they saw it a small Ark they got inside and blasted thru the walls and flew to the submerged city "so we're going to the place where it all began hmm" Marisa said looking out the window "hmm looks like we have tail Markeson can you use that power you use so well" Johnson said weaving thru the shot's "this i'll put them down Diamond blitz" Markeson said casting Diamond blitz that looked like a barrage of small diamonds flying smoothly thru the air like fish cut thru water slashing and mangling the Scorn ships

"they won't recover from that for a awhile" Markeson said relaxing in his seat "excellent work father you're so powerful" Marisa said as the group landed at the submerged city gates "Markeson go ahead i'll keep these two entertained" Johnson said letting Markeson out of the Ark Markeson ran to Jawlaro's room and took him back to the Ark "next stop the Lunar city Gemini" Johnson said "excuse me Markeson but why is a Scorn driving" Jawlaro asked as Markeson explained everything

it took awhile but they reached Gemini with the Queen Bunny and her son Arthur "welcome to Gemini i see you're here to make the Key to the Cosmos right this way please" Bunny said leading them to the to the altar in the center of town "now everyone get to your places "Markeson was it would you please stand on the sun symbol Scorn trooper please stand on the Twilight symbol i will stand on the Crescent Moon Jawlaro for this to work we need someone to act as a cosmic transmitter this is where you come in so please stand on the star symbol and you Mima i need you to go up to that pedestal and make sure we're not interrupted Marisa join Arthur in the center now let us begin may the power of our crescendo light the way thru the Cosmos" Bunny said

then the symbols started to glow and instruments began to appear "play light the way home" Bunny said playing the piano Markeson quickly picked up the trumpet and gave it a blow Johnson grabbed the violin played away the energy flowed from the Symbols and over to Jawlaro who sent the power to Arthur and Marisa the energy was transforming them into something beautiful Mima saw that the pedestal was no ordinary Pedestal it was actually showing three powerful beings coming thru the Barrier then Mima was amazed to see Mother and Father behind Markeson Beloved and Lover behind Johnson and Posterus Postremo behind Bunny the five deities went to the center and each dropped something the Twilight Lovers dropped a star the Solar Royals dropped a ball of light the Mother of darkness dropped a ball of darkness then a clouded crystal formed around them

then a beam light came from the tip of the crystal opening a way to the Cosmos then three Ark's white green and purple then it was over but when it was over "wait what about my daughter" Markeson said "don't worry she has become the key that will take you home matter of fact awaken servant of the Cosmos" Mother said as the crystal began to shatter and a woman with her body black as the night a golden ring around her body and a purple moon in the golden ring and a white sun in the golden ring she had no face "my lords and ladies i live to serve your people Cosmo is my name" she said taking a bow

then the green and white Arks went to earth and landed at pinpoints the white Ark landed at the submerged city the green Ark landed at the Scorn capital the purple Ark landed on the moon "now we make our way to our Arks" Father said as he and his wife and Mima Markeson and Jawlaro teleported away to the submerged city "darling i think we should make an appearance too" Beloved said cuddling his Lover "let us go honey" Lover said as they took Johnson and teleported to the Scorn capital "why do they leave me with all the important work well whatever Cosmo prepare yourself to open the door and you Bunny hmm what a sweet name get your people rounded up if you please meet you on the Ark" Posterius Postremo said heading inside the Ark

meanwhile with the Twilight lovers they were shocked at what they're people had done with the gift's they had been given "who are you" someone called them "we're your Gods you were blessed with our love" Beloved said "the only God around here is WaruKanja for he has the power to fell all who oppose" the two understood what happened now so they teleported to WaruKanja's office "so you finally came i've been waiting for you" Waru said

"your the one who did this you stole the magic from the people and left them with nothing there miserable" Beloved said "wait he's strong this is not an ordinary aura it's the aura of a knight we must be careful" Lover said getting into fighting stance "wait master i'll help you" Sonata said running into the room "wait this girl she still has a little small aura flame it's similar to WaruKanja's this calls for tagteam" Lover said "well shall we begin allow me to take you to my realm" WaruKanja said as the room disappeared and they were taken to an nightmarish version of earth

"wow Kanja even your world is as ugly as your heart" Beloved said "my sweet i shall try to talk sense into the young girl can you last on your own" Lover said pulling out her Violin Twilight Crescendo "don't worry i can handle this cloud do your thing" Beloved said pulling out a white boxing glove

"Sonata you are not a slave i will liberate you with my sweet Crescendo song of blooming lasers the 19th movement" Lover said playing the Violin causing lilly's to grow and shoot white beams at Sonata "i'll always stay loyal to Kanja he is my everything crescendo of apocalypse my final movement" Sonata said with tears in her eye's as she played her final movement apocalypse a meter started coming down "you could be the best Crescendo knight ever but you still resist us except our love Melody of of the angel shield the 3d Movement" Lover said as she played the Movement causing two silver and ruby angel wings shielding her from the meter

Sonata then dropped to her knees and started crying "i can't do it i only wanted to to…." Sonata said crying Lover walked over to her "little lost lamb Kanja is not your shepherd the Twilight lovers we will guide you to land that was promised for you now may i heal you" Lover said "please release my caged sole" Sonata said her eye's still full of tears "Ballad of Purification my final movement" Lover said playing the violin and a ball of light came down and purified her revealing her true form Sonata looked much different her hair was pink and her dress turned a beautiful sapphire

"Lover i am ready to give back to the people let's take that monster down" Sonata said as they flew to Beloved "i'll give it two you old man you have some skills" Beloved said (damn without my other half i'm almost powerless) "darling i am here and i'm not alone" Lover said with Sonata by her side "now Sonata join me with this duet ballad of the Twilit Lovers the 2d movement" Lover said playing sweet melody Sonata joined in and there divine unity brought forth a Twilight eclips

that gave power to Beloved and turned him into a horrible beast he had a flaming lions mane and grew bat wings that looked quite painful his fingers turned to steal claws and and he gained a dogs face "now my darling retrieve what's ours fetch" Lover said still playing the Ballad but Beloved had went after WaruKanja and started ripping into his flesh and started devouring him piece by little by little till there was nothing left Lover stopped the music and went over to her husband "look at me Beloved look at me it's over for now receive your reward" Lover said kissing him on the lips he slowly starting to revert to his normal form then they both fell to the ground "did we do it darling" Beloved said looking quite tired "yes darling i contain the aura of the people and if i do that the aura is now in my hand go now my little orb bring our love to the people

the orb flew over the capital and the other bases restoring the people's beliefs then the Lovers made another try and they were recognized and the two lead them all to the Ark "excuse me aren't you named Johnson" Lover asked "uhh hello mistress are you speaking to me" Johnson said a bit worried "there is a women in the living quarters who has suffered a great deal why don't you go court her" Lover said going to bridge to rendezvous with her husband

it took awhile but the Scorn weir up in space "good weir all here Cosmoe open the way let us leave" Mother said Cosmoe did as instructed lifting the veil over Earth and now they could escape to their new home

"so one of the dolls has fallen usually this would be grave lost but the doll was a foolish doll so he was wasted" Fredric said sipping tea "Daddy the new dolls are ready" Maid Epsilon said "really let's go greet them" Fredric said taking Maid Epsilon by the hand and walking downstairs to the basement "James where are they" Fredric asked "there in that room over there these are new specimens thanks to your research i believe we're close to making the perfect doll i'll be upstairs shall i take Maid Epsilon with me" James said "go on Maid Epsilon go with him" Fredric said as he saw Maid Epsilon with a little frown on her face

"now let us begin i'll just turn that on" Fredric said turning on the camera "hello you three how are you this fine day" Fredric said observing three adult dolls one was playing with a toy rabbit one was drawing a picture and the last one was playing with a plush bird Fredric walked over to the blond doll with bird plush "hi what's your name" Fredric asked "hmm my name is Abby" she said as she clutched the plush bird "do you know what kind bird this is" Fredric asked "no what is it" Abby asked "it's a bloody doll here it represents twisted beauty and it has a special secret do you want me to tell you" Fredric asked "please do" Abby said as fredric put his hand on her face "stab them hate them resent them Magnum Opus" Fredric said passing a the gift to Abby "master i'm sorry you had to see me this way but don't worry i'll be the most divine priestess you ever had" Abby said leaving the room

Fredric walked over to the one drawing on the table "hi what's your name and what is that supposed to be" Fredric asked "i'm Cindy and this is the caged maiden" she said still drawing "why is she caged" Fredric asked "because she placed herself in that cage she couldn't stand freedom without love" Cindy said with a smile on her face "what if i told you that this woman has a secret and i will share it with you" Fredric said placing his hand on her face "stab them hate them resent them Magnum Opus" Fredric said passing on the gift to the small red haired doll

"master i'm ready to work as a midwife may i take my leave" Cindy said getting up "go on and find Maria she'll get you started" Fredric said opening the door for her Cindy took a bow and left Fredric made his way to the the long scruffy haired doll "hey buddy what's your name and what are you doing" Fredric asked "i'm Pan and this is Lane were talking about my birth" Pan said "are you really curious about your birth well let me teach you" Fredric said placing his hand on Pan's face

"stab them hate them resent them Magnum Opus" Fredric said giving him his gift "now how do you feel" Fredric asked "i feel depressed i can't bear it master" Pan said grabbing his head "Pan you should know when a doll discovers it's birth a random emotion will consume it you must ask yourself are you the master of your emotions or are they the master of you tell me now will you join me in my research and help them so no one feels this way" Fredric said outstanding his hand "yes no one should feel this way" Pan said getting up "good follow me" Fredric said leading Pan thru the door that lead to the observation room with a table on said table was a few documents and pens in front of the table was a one way wall "Fia good timing and you brought the clothes thank you Pan i'll leave to get changed out of those rags come Fia" Fredric said going up the stairs with Fia behind him

few minutes later "are you ready Pan" Fredric said coming down the steps to see Pan looking at the document "hmm these documents show you made significant progress since the last crafting in mental growth and form may i see these new dolls may i" Pan said "certainly let me show you" Fredric said waving his hand over the one way wall the previous room disappeared in a burst of light revealing a ward with the new dolls "say hello to the Lalka dolls wait somethings not right" Fredric said taking a closer look "what could be wrong" Pan asked "that tall feminine Lalka doll she wasn't there last cause you see the Lunan dolls can imprint on anyone but i never would have guessed they'd imprint on each other this is amazing come on let's run some test" Fredric said opening the door and going inside Pan following

"hello all how are you" Fredric asked as he saw the little Lalka dolls hid behind the taller one "ah doctor i knew you would return they call me LM" she said "Loving Mother you're intelligent to well more intelligent than the others this is interesting may we hear your story" Pan said "sure i'll tell you everything" LM said

it was amazing it seemed that the Lalka dolls can except one of their own as a parental unit but not only that these parental units could come in four forms Loving Mothers Spiteful Fathers Manic Mother and Devoted Fathers each one had there own way of doing things LM said the Loving Mothers seemed to be more forgiving with wild animals and such that would harm the Lalka dolls but when they do get in a fight they use the power of nature whatever is in the battle field is there weapon but when it comes to nurturing they are very loving and very protective and they also do not try to steal other Lalka dolls

Spiteful Fathers are a different sort they are loyal to the Lalka dolls and will not harm them but they hate them and will after a certain amount of time abandon there Lalka doll and leave it in wild to perish then the Spiteful Fathers will die from broken hearts and worst of all they die standing up face full of tears Katana on the ground Manic Mothers are more calmer they hide there craziness real well they're smarter than the most other parental units and they hunt when there Lalka dolls are asleep they also go out and steal other dolls from other parental units preferably Spiteful Fathers and sometimes they revive fallen dolls and take them as their own they have no limit to how dolls they can raise their combat style is based around a spiders trapping style and finally the Devoted Fathers as the name implies are devoted to their dolls they're commonly seen hanging around Loving Mother's they're all self proclaimed hero's and will fight Manic Mother's over the abandoned Lalka doll the Devoted Fathers see the Manic Mothers and Spiteful Fathers as trash and must be eliminated but most of the time they're locking horns with the Spiteful Fathers winning most of the fights actually they also have no limit to how many dolls they can raise they prefer the shield to attack and defend each one good evil or indifferent they all start from a Lalka doll that has chosen to defend the others

"interesting LM but what about the Lovers or the Supreme Mothers as i call them" Fredric said "well i have not met them but if you're talking about a being higher up than me we call them crafters like you" LM said as one of the Lalka dolls came up to her "hey sweetie what is it oh i see" LM said as she knelt and started breast feeding the Lalka dolls that came out of hiding and came to LM and started suckeling "there go on take your fill wait i thought there were five of you who's that in the shadows" LM said as the frail doll came out of the shadows "come here little one" LM said putting her lips on his and transferring the milk into his stomach

"amazing the LM's feed there doll's by breast feeding and if there are too many in the way she let's them feed but if too many surround the breast they feed from the mouth interesting design we have to write this down" Pan said going for pen and paper "no need that eye up there records everything in this room now let us leave" Fredric said as they started leaving meanwhile "wait i have to tell you something god that felt so good so damn good" LM said getting up off her knees puking up one last gulp of milk

"you're looking to create the perfect doll what was her name Alice the key to Alice is five things one of them was a perfect vessel i don't know the others the other dolls may know what's that okay sorry i have to go" LM said as they left the room

meanwhile with the white Ark few years in the future

in Markeson and Mima's room

"uhh uh alright i'm up" Markeson said shutting the alarm off "Markeson i'd like to talk to you about something on the tarris later when you have time" Mima said getting dressed when they were finally dressed they left the room Markeson headed to the warrior district and Mima went toward the park district when Markeson got there he saw that Father was instructing the troops "now there is a strange dark force that lurks near our new home his name is Yami he is as powerful as me and my wife his power is wicked and i need strong troops to fight with me and take him down" Father said as he also taught the troops new techniques

after the instruction Markeson made his way to the tarris then he was stopped by his friend Blane he had become a doctor "wheeze wheeze Markeson come with me we have a problem come with me" Blane said leading him to the Sigma ward where his wife was "doctor weir ready to transfer" the nurse said "wait what do they mean by that" Markeson said "your wife Mima is pregnant and the baby is suffering she used a bit too much of her magic saving a patient's life thus took strength from the baby so with the use of this Sigma prism mana machine we'll give some mana back to the child and your wife hopefully it'll work" Blane said

"what do you mean by hopefully Blane" Markeson said with his arms crossed "there's a chance she could be a vegetable but don't worry we have a salve for that so anyway let's get started" Blane said starting up the machine Markeson holding on to his wife's hand his eye's full of pain Mima looked over at him with eye's that said it'll be okay then the machine started pumping mana into Mima's body it was incredibly painful but she took it like a man not even shedding a tear

"ok turn off the machine we got what we need" Blane said "are you ok Mima you're not hurt too much weir you" Markeson said examining his wife "Markeson i'm fine a little woozy but fine and i meant to tell you surprise" Mima said stepping off the medical table (bing bong attention loyal followers of the light you're all needed in the park district come immediately thank you your darling Mother) "well looks like were needed see ya later" Blane said leaving the Sigma ward when everyone was assembled

"greetings children of light as you all know this Ark is headed to the planet Nirvana haven for the Light blessed but before we can continue to our home we must erase the mistakes from the past to do this we must remake you all anew above your heads is the Magnum Opus crystal orb it will collect you one by one and remake you all in our design now as the doors seal may the reconversion begin" Mother said as she powered the Magnum Opus crystal

the crystal started beaming up Miko one by one as they ran and screamed trying to avoid the beams "Mima we have to keep running we must avoid that beam" Markeson said as Mima fell "i'm sorry but i can't run any more eeeeeeeeek" Mima said being sucked into the crystal but before she was completely sucked in Markeson grabbed her and they were beamed up together

"darling look so resistant how are the designs coming" Mother asked looking at the Miko slowly get beamed up "quite well the others are designing to i hope the trade goes well" Father said working on the designs then a strange man appeared "good evening lord and lady Light the Puppet Master has sent me" the man said "hello Snare what brings you here" Mother said "i don't think we've been introduced madam" Lare said "i got your name when i used the spell reveal all to me on you it's good when you want to get to know someone without talking to them so what does he want" Mother said "he wishes for me to inform you that you need a Adam and Eve a chosen couple that will bring Gods into the world i have informed the others about this so now i take my leave i will inform you on any updates tat a" Lare said taking his leave

"well looks like the last Miko was beamed up now let's reveal it's true form" Mother said casting reveal a weaker spell then reveal all to me this one turns fake things back to their original forms in this case the Ark was a white giant skinny diamond shaped crystal then posterus postremo brought over her crystal and the Lovers brought there's then a large round white orb and a spell circle that had Crescent moon Sunlight and Twilight

meanwhile a few hours later on the Ark the Gods got together for the trading of designs they all got together in the tea room in the white orb "i see you're not pregnant anymore you finally had the baby where is he or should i say she" Lover asked "well Rin is doing just fine thank you for asking she's in good hands i left her in Joseph's care i can't wait to see her it's been awhile but geeze when are they going to get here" posterus postremo said drinking wine as Lord and Lady Light walked inside "finally are you two even ready to do this" posterus postremo said "chill Posterius we we're putting the finishing touches on them well anyway let the trading begin" Father said as they sat down they started looking at each others designs and debating how they're designs could be better

"Mother Father for being the Lords of light these designs are kinda stuff that would not fit Nirvana it's like you made side designs for us what's up with that" Beloved said "is it wrong to help out a neighbor tee hee" Mother said sipping her tea white lotus dew "and your one to talk look at these i thought we weren't going to use designs from the old world what is this" posterus postremo said holding up one of the Lovers designs "well if you must know me and my husband wanted Dragons so we thought it would be simpler if we just reuse dinosaur models and just make a few modifications and presto dragons plus we never agreed to that rule" Lover said

the bickering took hours but they chose their designs finally it took till they got to their chosen home but they got there the five Gods got in front of the white orb and opened their own sections and inserted their designs they kept and the designs they got from trades then each section of the orb went a different color one side went purple the one in the middle went green and one side stayed white and then they separated each carrying a crystal "well i guess this is where we part ways for awhile i hope i see you again bye" posterus postremo said taking her orb and crystal with her

the Sunlight Lords said their final goodbyes to the Twilight Lovers they took their orbs and their crystals and headed to their own planets when Mother and Father got home there children had a special surprise there floating village was now a continent "Mother Father i'm glad you made it home what do you think of our home we all worked hard putting this together" Blade said "this is amazing we're so proud of you but where are the others Blade" Father said "my siblings three are here and three are on the surface world so are these them the people you saved and the Planets core i can't wait to see this world thriving with life" Blade said "speaking of witch honey we have to get to work i'll handle the orb you can handle the crystal right" Mother said taking the orb "well anyway sun prepare to see something amazing and gather your brothers and sisters on this continent it and place a barrier around this place i trust you son" Father said taking the crystal to the mountains

"don't worry my children soon you all will be able to bathe in our love" Mother said transforming into her fighting form the white bride her sword Mothers divine wing "love all forgive all bless all may the Light within me reach them Magnum Opus" Mother said blessing her blade and at that moment Mothers divine wing started to glow brilliant royal blue "I LOVE YOU ALL NOW CRY!" Mother said stabbing the orb sending tiny white souls to Nirvana's surface once they felt the surface they became lifeforms but they weren't alive yet one thing was still needed

"good the last one has fallen now let's get this party started He yaw" Father said throwing the crystal into the base of the mountains then Nirvana's sun finally came into the sky and parted the clouds the surrounded the sky except the ones that surrounded the floating continent the crystal began to make support beams for itself and the Light seal appeared around the back of the Crystal Nirvana had finally been awakened

five thousand years into the future

"damn it i'm late shiva is going to kill me i have to get to the Angel knight guild" Markeson said running for the guild when he got there "Markeson you little Bastard i'll end you this time" Shiva said holding out her sickle Markeson pulled out his katana to fight the angry CrowPix her raven hair going wild as she jumped in the air letting everyone see her ripped hoop skirt and black sports bra show "i'll end you this time demons bloody claw" Shiva said swinging her sickle causing a bloody claw to take a swing at Markeson but it was stopped by Mint's Mysticamal Blessed Ram Maiden (and for you nerds or freaks the thing has the horns of a ram that is all)

"you're both hopeless anyway magic bullet Thunder fire" Mint said using her pistol to shoot the command into her partner and her Ram Maiden used her talent thunder beam then a beam of thunder of thunder made contact with Shiva's leg "ha you think that will hurt me you must be joking i'll show you true power devils wheel" Shiva said jumping down and doing a cartwheel with her sickle admitting a hell fire Markeson tried to stop it with his katana but his sword was close to breaking then a butterfly made of aura hit Shiva and blasted her across the room

"come on Shiva you're better than this the last time you tried something like this you got knocked out go to a Priestess please" Mike said charging his butterfly glove "i i give up …. what happened did frank appear again sorry everyone" Shiva said as her clothes and weapon went back to fuchsia "thanks for that guys do we have any jobs today" Markeson said looking at his friend Mint who had blond hair a pair of blue glasses she was wearing a schoolgirl outfit and had a pistol on one side of her waist and a small cage on the other Mike on the other hand had spiky orange hair fox ears and a fox tail and he was wearing a monk outfit but his weapon the butterfly glove says otherwise

"well there's one and look at that we have to get a Diamond Dragon tooth" Mint said "wait aren't they the ones that are based on the Tyrannosaurus Rex Dragon" Mike said "the very same except they're white they have diamond horns and small angel wings they can't even fly with their friends with the Angel Frog tribe did i forget anything oh yaw there really intelligent almost as smart as Father actually so i think if we just talk to them things will work out swimmingly" Mint said "umm you're kinda forgetting one thing Diamond Dragons rarely come out of their habitat and even if we go to their habitat they still don't show themselves" Shiva said "but you forget Diamond Dragons are fond of the Angel Frogs so if anyone knows where the Diamond Dragons hide it's them so let's go searching for a blessed pond" Mint said leaving the guild and the group followed and once they wear outside Hansa Dansa's city gates "ok Mint you're the Animal rouge where do we find these Frogs" Mike said

"i'm working on it give me a second Kimba prince of of the lion aid me guide us to the Angel Frogs" Mint prayed and Kimba the nudist beast god of Love appeared with his long white hair flowing in the wind as his wolf tail and and wolf ears appeared "oh hello Mint came for another favor" Kimba said "yaw the favor is you tell me where i can find a blessed pond and i don't rip off your scrotum like last time" Mint said "come on baby don't be like that come ooooo" but before Kimba could get another word out Mima grabbed below the belt " listen to me you bastard" Mint said then starting to make out with him and they were both in the grass Kimba caught on and made the grass grow around them meanwhile inside the grass

few hours later "ok i have the destonian and a little treasure for myself shall we get going" Mint said leading them to the pond Markeson and the others lagged slowly behind as they saw blood leaking from her satchel and they remembered the shrill man screams in the tall grass it took awhile until they they were in the middle of nowhere they found a small pond "Markeson Shiva you two will have to wait out here sorry but Angel frog ponds are a holy place only the priest and rogues can enter so anyway Mint shall we go for a swim" Mike said as they eased their way into the pond to find a whole new world and by the way anyone even if they're not water elined can breath underwater this because the water in Nirvana has a ozone layer itself called the wonder layer which has two properties one anyone can stand on it and anyone breath under it yet another gift from the Lord and Lady Light now back to the story

once they reached the surface they were greeted by the Archangel Frogs "who you ribbit" gourd frog A said "why come barrier keep out non holy's ribbit explain now ribbit" gourd frog B said "weir here to ask for your help finding the Diamond Dragons" Mint said "hmm they not lie ribbit maybe help ribbit" gourd frog A said "take to mistress Jezabell we must ribbit follow" gourd frog B said taking them deeper into Angelix "oh me what am i to do croke if this keeps up the Diamond dragons will go extinct croke boo hoo what am i to do croke" Jezebel said crying "Mistress Jezabel come visitors have ribbit" Gek said "visitors hmm croke maybe they can help us croke after all we need all the help we can get croke bring them in croke" Jezabell said fixing herself up "open the gate she says" Gek said commanding the gourds

then Mike and Mint came inside "croke croke croke croke i welcome you to this sacred place croke i am the proud shogun of Angelix Jezabell and this is my general croke and Principality Frog Gek now croke as custom dictates croke you tell me your needs and i will tell you mine croke now what troubles you" Jezabell said taking a bow Mint and Mike looked carefully at Jezabell and saw she wasn't a frog but a twelve year old girl with a green kimono with a frog design on it and a frog mask that covered her eyes and forehead and she had blue hair she was very strange

"um we would like to find the Diamond Dragons and collect a tooth from them" Mike said "oh croke croke croke how interesting croke because i was getting ready to give up hope croke you see Dragons are very susceptible to poison croke and just recently one of my silly froggys accidently dropped a poisonous fruit in the Diamond Dragon nesting grounds croke the fruit was a rare lunar death berry croke that came all the way from Paradise the Moon planet croke it was a gift from my boyfriend he knew my froggys were immune to the poison croke but anyway i need you to bring back the death berry bush in mint condition croke here i'll give you my crest and a map to the nesting ground and the remady croke i'll even send Gek with you as proof that you're an emissary of Angelix croke now chow" Jezabell said teleporting them to where they entered "well how'd it" Markeson asked "we go nesting ground" Gek said appearing on Mint's shoulder "well anyway will explain on the way let's just find the nesting ground" Mint said as they started heading toward the nesting ground

Mint and Mike explained everything that went on in Angelix Shiva was kinda listened she was busy playing with Gek and Gek was kinda getting annoyed but they made it to Gia's mysterious glade given the name because it's residents have not changed since the beginning of the worlds crafting Gek squeezed his way out of Shiva's grip and got in front of the group and casted the spell the Truth Will Light The Way which became a beam that shattered the lie in surrounding the Glade "now may pass ribbit" Gek said "elaborate frog" Mike said "we blessed see truth ribbit lie keep away evil and others ribbit i light way now you see truth ribbit now i go task finished be nice ribbit they very kind ribbit" Gek said flying back to Angelix

"well here we go off to get a Dragon tooth" Markeson said as they all entered the glade they walked thru as they walked on the Glade looked more and more beautiful and more dazzling till they came across crystal flora "looks like we're getting close" Mint said they walked a few more miles in the forest it was like everything was becoming crystal then they felt tremors "ok everyone get ready" Mike said as everyone got in a battle stance then they saw it

a Diamond Dragon with a Ruby horn it wasn't attacking it was just staring "well this is awkward what is it doing" Mike said (friend or foe) "what is it is it speaking to us" Markeson said (are you friend or foe) "well we're here to help so friends" Shiva said (well then i'm Ruby Edge one of the few able body Dragons now come) the group followed Ruby Edge into the nesting ground inner sanctum the group saw the dragons suffering then Ruby Edge stopped (i can 't go no further if you see Crystal Sword please bring him back safely) "oh wait Ruby Edge here it's the remady" Mint said placing it in his jaw Ruby Edge rubbed against Mint and she rubbed his head

"now let's go" Mint said "your were real clingy with him" Mike said seeming a bit jealous "be quiet Mike we aren't getting married till another month wait everyone drink this it's called orange touch" Mint said giving them each a bottle of orange touch they all drank it "why do we have to drink this awful stuff" Markeson said "because behind that veil of toxin is the death berry bush and every time the wind blows the toxin gets to the nesting ground so Mike if you please" Mint said as Mike shot a gale butterfly

when the toxin was clear they saw a boy probably around the age of eighteen being tied to the bush "you can't have him he's mine all mine" the bush said as she grew a woman's body and had purple hair "no one will have him he's mine isn't he" she said "listen to us let him go and we won't have to use force" Mike said "MINE!" she said as starting rearing for an attack "well we warned her let's strike" Shiva said her cloths turning black "you can't have him leaf blades" she said throwing razor sharp leaves at the group but Markeson put up a mind barrier with his third eye "did i ever say i'm glad you're Stigma" Mike said throwing a butterfly blast

fatally wounding the bush "you'll pay for your crime bloody shot" Shiva said swinging her sickle and a bloody shot hit the bush "come to me in my hour of need Hatchling Dragon" Mint said opening her cage and a small egg that grew little baby dragon feet and small tail with a small spike on it and two large blue eyes

"seriously you brought that thing out what could that thing do" Mike said as Mint loaded her gun "this go inasense go" Mint said as she shot a white bullet into her hatchling dragon "everyone get away from it" Mint said as white rings surrounded the Hatching Dragon and a beam came out and shot bush and turning it into a seed and setting the boy free "are you okay boy" Shiva said to the boy as she helped him up "you freed me thank you my name is Crystal Sword and i'm the chosen child of the Diamond dragon i speak for them i am there mouth i'm also there blade if need be i am also there emissary now come with me theres someone you need to meet" Crystal Sword said as Mint picked up the seed

then Crystal sword lead them to the leader of the Diamond dragons his name was Amber mind Crystal sword got in front of him and started floating in the air as if he was being hanged on a cross "i am Amber mind the elder of this dragon tribe and you have my thanks i'll grant you anything i own now what do you desire" Amber Mind said using Crystal Sword to speak "we need a tooth to complete a task then we'll be on our way" Mint said "that all well okay there's a whole bunch of teeth in that box over there take it take the whole box for all i care" Amber Mind said letting Crystal Sword go "i'll send you all to your destinations just tell me where" Crystal Sword said as Mint picked up the box of teeth "i'm going to Hansa Dansa the light capital meet ya back home Mike take care of our critters but before i leave i need to pick something up here so ciao" Mint said heading into the nesting grounds

"well i'm going home back Hadazawari no kokoro village after i collect some resources around here" Markeson said leaving the cave "i'm going back to my apartment in Hansa Dansa please" Shiva said as Crystal blade teleported her to Shiva's apartment "and i guess i'm going back to the ranch in Monstre Sacre Berceau village" Mike said as Crystal Sword teleported him back to his ranch

few hours later

Markeson was walking back to Hadazawari no kokoro village it was kind of run down it got to the point where Stigma's had to go out in the world and get odd jobs to bring resources into the village Markeson joined the Angel knights guild it was a job that gave stuff like silver powder and migy ham and when Markeson asked for it building materials "Markeson we need some farming tools" Nia said walking over "ahh Nia may i ask why we need farming tools" Markeson said "because when i opened the wonder chest i saw a lot of seeds a for the tools we need a hoe a watering can and fence parts do you think that's possible wait look somethings in your wonder chest oh you probably wanna see your wife don't worry i'll setup your resource by tell Mima i said hi" Nia said going over to Markeson's wonder chest when she opened it when Nia opened it she found a Mother and Father feast basket "yay thank you Markeson this will feed the Village for a year" Nia said and if you're curious has about three hundred seventy two pieces of food in it

Markeson opened the door to see his wife sitting on the couch in front of the fire reading her newsletter Shilala's dos and don'ts "Mima hi how are yo…" Markeson was cut off by Mima who alerted him of Segen sleeping on her stomach Markeson sat beside them "so how was work" Mima asked "it was pretty eventful but i got feast basket for the village but how are the baby and Segen" Markeson asked "the baby's been kicking quite frantically lately and Segen helped with the reconstruction of market square he worked so hard we also talked a little about his parents accident poor little thing" Mima said stroking his hair "well shall i take him to his room" Markeson asked "no let's enjoy this a little longer" Mima said getting a little closer to Markeson the three fell asleep in front of the fire

"i think we found them the chosen couple Markeson and Mima seem like suitable parents for our children so shall we my sweet" Father said as he made a warp "Let's Mother said as she got up from the chair with her extended stomach and like that they were gone Hadazawari no kokoro village preferably Markeson's house Mother and Father stood before the three stigma's Mother turned tangible and sat in Mima's exact position and gave Mima her children

"it is complete the trade was successful i even got something in return something to nurture now come let us go" Mother said going back to the floating contaminant few months later with the snail tribe "unit 3456 or Ingane wake up immediately it is time for daily processing" the Orbvail unit said the snails are a much different tribe for one there whole body's are made of water the one thing keeping them together is a creature called Squitzils a small intelligent fairy that you can't even see they inhabit the white wood they actually reproduce by laying eggs that are about the size of ostrich eggs that houses fifty thousand Squitzils but anyway back to the story

"the unite known as Ingane is ready for processing but wanted to keep dreaming" Ingane said coming out of her pod "hee hee young Ingane you forget we removed our mortality long ago we do not dream anymore transferring tasks" the Orbvail unit said transferring Ingane's tasks with data rainbow beam "thank you i'll….. get to work immediately" Ingane said her clear body transforming into a small ball and floating away preferably to the edge of the white wood

"i know what i saw in my sleeping sequence but it was odd it displayed the white wood being annihilated how odd and now that i talk about it theres been a strange group of men hanging around the forest well anyway first task is to collect data from Omega server and that seems to be all well to work" Ingane said turning into a ball and going to the Omega waterfall "ahh Ingane you've finally come i have something to ask you" the Omega server said "what is it" Ingane said "you know this whole forest was terraformed to meet our needs this peaceful forest is now on the brink of war and i fear we will not win so i ask you to take these programs from me no one must ever take them from us my one wish is you teach the children of our future tribe how to love do that for me don't repeat the mistakes of an old fool" Omega server said transferring all his data into Ingane

"now go they're coming they seek our insight i'll send you out of the white wood after that it's up to you to fix our mistakes young Ingane the hope of our tribe rests with you" Omega server said beaming Ingane out of the forest to a far away to a lowly field meanwhile in the white wood all hell had broke loose the forest was on fire and the Squitzils we're dying very fast "hello Omega will you give it to us now we've taken everything from you" Elmal said holding his rod to his face

"the data you seek cannot be found in this server unit" Omega server said "what elaborate please" Elmal asked "the files have currently been transferred elsewhere to where i don't know" Omega server said shutting down "damn it oh well the great squitz tribe brought down by a single Malice mage well time to finish the job hellfire rain" Elmal said summoning hellfire to rain from the sky and torch the white wood it was no more

"my home the beautiful white wood is nothing but a memory now but with these gifts given to me i shall make a new home" Ingane said "wow with such determination you'll certainly make a new home" a voice said "who is there" Ingane said "don't worry it's just me Blade messenger God of restoration i bring a letter from her grace i shall read it to you "Ingane as the last Squitz alive we offer our condolences i'll give you a Goddess contract as a symbol of our respect for your lost tribe i've included said contract with this letter please sign it for your benefit so say we the the Lords of light" Blade read as he handed Ingane the contract

Ingane signed the contract with her laser and her tiny body grew human sized and her body started cracking when the light faded a woman with a red dress with long pink sleeves her hair was a rainbow "who are you" Blade asked "me i'm Melodia im the songstress earthbound God of creation and you are my cousin Blade" she said "very good now you need to create your people Melodia now i take my leave" Blade said going up to the heavens

"thank you now to get to work Orchestra of creation the peoples movement" Melodia said as her Orchestra the white doves appeared and played the Movement and for your intel Melodia's Orchestra is composed of living instruments and her power is stimulated by said Orchestra in this case she's creating life which will be the (Olorotitan) Song Dragon tribe and the Spidoss Apvalk tribe

"wheeze wheeze that went well thank you my Orchestra i can cover the rest from here but i'll need a home i'm sure i can find some materials in the destroyed white wood but first let pick up these two eggs before i leave" Melodia said picking up the two eggs and heading into the newly named dead wood "hmm a little worn down but if my memory serves me well this wood is practically indestructible and it never rots making it a good building material but they only stay this way if a Squitzil is near so let's do some digging" Melodia said walking a bit deeper into the forest and when she got to the waterfall Omega server once lived "hmm i sense small life signs from the bottom of this lake could it be well let's see" Melodia said jumping into pond (it should be somewhere down here wait there in that cave) Melodia swam in the cave and discovered a giant nest with clear eggs filled with people with mermaid tails "what is all this" Melodia asked

"this is project revitalyze a backup emergency software left behind by Omega i am Lambda currently awaiting orders from Omega" she said "well hate to burst your bubble but Omega is no longer operational sorry" Melodia said "false Omega is here he's in front of my optic sensors you are Omega" Lambda said

(wait when Omega gave me those files he must have given me a small fragment of himself i have the power to recreate these beings if i desire hmm what will i do)

"how many of these life forms have been successfully formed" Melodia asked "over a thousand" Lambda answered "how many still pending" Melodia asked "over two thousand pending" Lambda answered "i see fill a thousand of those with this small shining species and the other thousand with this singing species can you do it" Melodia asked "these are your designs aren't they Omega i will insert them into the system" Lambda said "by the way can you add a slight improvement to the finished models mumble mumble mumble" Melodia said whispering in Lambda's sensors "affirmative Omega" Lambda said adding the adjustment "by the way i'm changing my Id to Mistress" Melodia said "your Id has been changed Mistress" Lambda said

"good while we're at it let's change your design for a pink orb of light you look pretty good but let's add some butterfly wings and a blue scarf and i think this world is lacking virtues how about you be one of them let's see you can be the undying divine Love Virtrue" Melodia said finishing her alterations then Mother appeared "hmm what a brilliant idea i never thought of a Virtues i'm going to make you in charge of that here have this to make it official" Mother said handing Melodia a God quil "thank you i'll use it immediately PROTECTIVE UNDYING DIVINE LOVE" Melodia said making it official as a pink heart with angel wings appeared floating behind Lambda "thank you your grace i'm happy that you have trusted me with your Love and i'll do everything in my power to give back to the world this is a promise" Lambda said

now let's transition over to Hansa Dansa i here something special is about to happen "burn her" "let her die in a hole" "die a virgin" the people screamed as the caged Pumpkin head was being carted by the knights to town square and tied her to a cross "you a dirty Pumpkin head dare to come to our beautiful home and ugly it with your wretched face we as the city of Hansa Dansa castrate and burn you in the name of Mother and Father our guiding lights" Vyskupas said

"what will burning me accomplish for you people will it give you all the pleasure of killing something and not getting auto purged by the way my God sends a message Shadow Spin" Majo said breaking free of the cross and span unleashing waves of darkness "i Posterous Postremo Goddess of the Crescent Moon declare war on the Light planet you all will bow before me" Majo said speaking for Posterous Postremo and shooting black lightning into the sky revealing the Paradise war ship fleet "well looks like the games have begun i'll go summon the children" Mother said flying to all their childrens shrines except Melodia she didn't have a shrine because she was earthbound she could be seen by mortal eyes but Melodia was nowhere to be seen even the Dead Wood was gone

then the Paradise war ships dropped the Beetle men rhinoceros beetle headed and winged humanoids with pink eyes an all blue body and silver knight armor and they first attack was on Fury Mountain the man leading the assault was Ai the God of children

"come on let's get this over with and please mama Luna" Ai said but when they got to the summit of Fury mountain Cass the fire God of strength and his army of flame Wolfs "did you really think i'd let you take my home from me fat chance" Cass said holding his Heavy Shooter which is a very heavy cannon that weighs as much as much as fifty hulk hogans and twenty incredible hulks and seventy the rocks combine

"well it would be no fun if we just laid waste to everyone and there be no resistance come on cousin let's play now charge children of the Bumble Bee Goddess" Ai said giving the word and the Beetle men went charging "okay men for Mother and Father don't let this sacred place fall Fire Armageddon blast" Cass said launching three flaming missiles at the army but it had no effect 'what how can this be?' " hahaha the beattle men are impervious to all Nirvana's attacks" Ai said while summoning his toy box cass says "what do you plan to do with a silly box" He says while loading his heavy shooter Ai is saying " just watch come to me my toy soldier" Then the toy box started to open a bright light appeared and was blinding to the naked eye the light started to fade and the toy soldier suddenly appeared and sliced threw Casses army with fire in his eyes after the dust cleared out of the air there was nothing but debris from the attack cass was standing strong as if he could not be knocked down by any one Ai walked over to him and his army followed surrounding cass " Oh dear cousin, your heart and your power now belongs to the goddess of the moon" Ai said while stripping the strong man of his heart as Ai did this time stopped the volcano felt cold as ice

end of chapter


	4. Chapter 3 the War of night and day

the war between Paradise and the Nirvana was going on non stop Paradise has seized Nirvana's Oceans Mountains fields and forests and the God's that ruled them their souls imprisoned but word spread about a cloaked figure going to every fallen location and giving a prayer who was this strange figure no one knows

"This terrible a terribly happy coincidence. More tea father ?" Mother says "No thank you. how are we to win this delightful war? I got it, we will ask for eves help and tell her not to forget her dolls." Father said. Father left disappearing into the cradle Father got there things had changed immensely. Some of the dolls were human size and they carried weapons, and they were taking care of the smaller dolls. Father cried out "Eve! Eve! I have to speak with you immediately!"

"No need to shout I'm right behind you." Eve said appearing suddenly out of the darkness "Now what is it ?" Father explains " Eve we need your help nirvana is losing its light fast, we need the aid of your dolls." " I am sorry but i can not help you unless i have strict orders from the puppet master i can't assist you with this problem your having." Eve replied. " Are you serious nirvana is falling to pieces and you can't help me unless your precious puppet master says so!" Father yells

"Yes that seems so- wait what's this?" Eve received a message " Well according to this I am supposed to help you" Eve said burning the paper in her hand " Gather a large army and i will assist you but don't expect a certain time that shall remain a mystery. Now be gone i have breast feeding to do." Eve jumped into a tree, and tore off her shirt to feed the young then did what he was told and assembled the army then announced the attack on Posterous Postremos she then gathered her army and thats when the battle began. Posterous Postremos had gained the upper hand because she had captured half of nirvana's army. While the creatures were fighting below the gods of nirvana fought Posterous Postremos alone. "Why must you disobey me i just want to fix my paradise" said Posterous Postremos. Mother replied "what are you talking about? Is something wrong?"

Posterous Postremos tells her " paradise was was a..a..a..attacked. Oh no its its coming back you have to purify my planet before - DIE INFIDELS! The light will be mine." The corrupted Posterous Postremos says using the corrupted dreamer eyes to cast lunar blackness. A beam of black energy shot at the nirvana gods but was counteracted by a Amaterasu shield of light "well i guess we have no choice but to fire ." Mother said transforming into her battle form the white bride she swung her sword unleashing a white wave that severely damaged Posterous Postremos. Blade the god of restoration used his copycat orb and scanned the nearest mountain and threw a beam of lava, but was counteracted by Posterous Postremos using darkmoon vale. "She needs to be purified." Father said shooting bullets out of his white lotus revolver. "Dad she won't stay still!"Kimba said scratching the air with his aura claws. "Well we could try to bind her." Blade said "Thats a pretty good idea." Amaterasu said while unleashing chains of light that binded Posterous Postremos. "Release me at once you foolish children of the puppet master." the corrupted Posterous Postremos said struggling to get out of the chains of light but failed " Now you can be saved. Everyone Purification." Mother said encouraging the gods to pray with all their hearts giving her the power to shoot the miracle beam at the corrupted Posterius Postremos but it wasn't enough

"it didn't work why" Mother said "uhh guys you may wanna look down there" Blade said looking down and seeing the Nirvana forces slowly dwindling "we're getting killed out here" "look what's that on the hill" Mother asked "that's Eve" Father said "Loving Mothers go to work Devoted Fathers charge Maniac Mothers consume them Spiteful Fathers show no mercy" Eve said unleashing her Fencing Saber

Eve's Dolls assisted the Nirvana force but then the strange figure came on the battlefield and took off her cloak it was Melodia but she seemed more powerful she created spire in the middle of everything and on top of the she pulled a harp and pulled the four strings the four strings the Kaze light shot at the corrupted Posterous Postremos Casses light was unleashed Gomi's light was unleashed Gia's light was unleashed and the darkness was sent away from Posterius Postremoses body in the form of a black Doll with wings that disappeared

And just like that the war and all the darkness was washed away. Like black paint is washed off of a black canvas it was all Postremos came to her senses and restored and Father forgave her and restored paradise to its former glory. Posterous Postremos, Mother, and Father decided to create a link between their planets. Posterous Postremos invented the celestial train it went well now people could get from nirvana to paradise easily. But the people in nirvana were having a celebration to commemorate getting there light back. Mother, Father, and their children they went down to nirvanas surface and met up with Melodia and they added their light to the harp. For a certain married couple they were preparing for a trip to the holy city Hansa Dansa

now we return to the story of the chosen couple of Nirvana a few months into the future let's check on them

"is everyone ready to go i even got us a guide" Markeson said letting her inside "you got a Nova Doll to escort us really Markeson really" Mima said "umm i'm sorry if i offend you but as you can see i don't have any normal genitalia and my melons only grow in when i'm feeding Tam and Pam here so i'm no threat to you i'm only here to do my job as your escort in exchange for some materials i can bring back to my nest by the way they call me Joy" she said patting her little Lalka's on the head "okay i'm ready to go hey who are they" Segen said walking down the steps "Segen this is Joy and her Lalka's they'll guide us to Hansa Dansa hopefully before the day of frost comes along now let's go" Markeson said leading the group out of the village

"wait wait" Nia said running up to them "i wanted to see all of you off and to give you this me and the others got together and made this for you Markeson totality keep supporting Hadazawari no kokoro village okay sniff whaaaaaaaaa" Nia said running back into the village with tears in her eye's

The group walked out of Hadazawari village and started making their way to the wind city of Kazeguma. Segen was playing with the Lalka's as they walked all the way there. "Hey what do you do for fun ?" Segen says "Well we don't stay in one town for very long we usually travel. Thats all we do, but what do you mean by fun.?" said Tam "Well I'll show you, tag your it." Segen said taping Tam and running away. Then Pam and Tam started to chase him. "Don't go too far." Joy said while still leading the group. " Don't worry Joy they're kids plus those two won't go too far without you." Markeson said. "You seem real comfy talking to Joy huh Markeson." Mima said with an attitude. "Mima it's ok come on now, oh I didn't mean anything by it." Markeson replied. "Fine. Whatever." Mima said rolling her eyes. "Hum? This is not good the day of frost is almost upon us. We need to move out."Joy says looking off into the sky.

Meanwhile, in the holy city of Hansa Dansa preferably with Amaterasu. " I can't believe Mother is bringing the chosen couple here of all places. It's too happy here. It's not right for them." Amaterasu says "Come on sis don't be such a bitch, lighten place is perfect ." Gia says. "Gia I don't know what you see in this place your place is safer than this." Amaterasu replied "Come on, what could go wrong. Ever since moms rule about crime nothings happened. You know she will purge them off the planet. So calm your tits." Gia said. Amaterasu walks away feeling annoyed. Gia says going toward Hansa Dansa market place "I guess I"ll go get a sunset peach and head home."

Furthermore, with our group. They finally reached Kazeguma city. They walked up to the gate and realized there were two tornados guarding it. Joy walked up and said "We would like entrance in your city." The two tornados spoke in a very booming voice "Do you have a travelers token?" " Why yes we do, it's even gold. What you got tornado boy? Joy said. The tornados replied "Ok you may enter. Welcome to Kazeguma city." They subsided. When the group got into the city they saw that everyone was a wind elemental. The women did not have legs the had tornado dresses that made them fly around. The men had stylish tornado legs that looked like jeans. One of them came in from a building. "Hello everyone my name is breezy. And i will be your tour guide for your entire visit here in Kazeguma city. Wait is that Joy. How are you? I have some bad news for you." Breezy says "before we get to that breezy can you take these three stigmas to the town square, they are extremely tired." Joy said "Sure thing Joy. If you could follow me ." Breezy said. On the way she was telling uninteresting facts of Kazeguma history. But when Joy and her Lalka's separated from Markeson's family Breezy was chatting with Joy "Ok Joy I have some bad news. I have spotted a Spiteful Father at the hotel." "Thank you Breezy I will handle it." Joy replied gracefully while Tam and Pam followed her to the hotel. "I can already sense that bastards presence, Tam, Pam I need you two to stay close to me." Joy said while pulling out her whip. Pam and Tam replied

"Yes mommy." the girls then followed Joy inside the seemingly abandoned hotel. As Joy walked inside there was blood splattered everywhere. She walked deeper and deeper and got on the elevator. They then traveled to the very top floor. When the doors opened she heard someone say " Sit still you little Bitch! Stop crying!" Joy then said to Pam and Tam I need you two to stay here this might get a little messy. You've got some nerve you little bastard. If you wanna die so badly then jump off the roof, but you leave that lalka out of this." " Why hello you must be Joy the deliverer of the lalka's they call me devil. 'Cause I'll steal these little shits from anyone I see and steal their life source thats how I live so long. Their digital souls are the key to eternal youth . Now die you bitch!" said Devil. Joy jumped behind him and pulled some invisible strings and said

"You talk too damn much. I swear to god it was easy to get these threads in place. Now if I just pull a little bit tighter these strings will disassemble you. Our bodies can only take so much pain you know. 3….2….1…...Goodbye." And just like that devil was a bloody mess. "The hard part is over now there is only one thing left to do ." Joy said while reaching into Devils body and pulling out his heart and then Joy at the heart whole. "I hate doing that. Its a sick way to get other lalkas to bond with you, but meh. Hey you, that man was mean wasn't he what do you say come with me i'll take care of you." Joy said as the little Lalka started to warm up "Really? You mean it? I'm actually kind of hungry." the Lalka said

"I don't think Pam and Tam ate either boys come here it's dinner time" Joy said as she started leaking milk from the mouth Tam and Pam got into position and started suckeling from her breast "you come here i want your first meal to be special come here" Joy said as the skinny little Lalka started suckling from the mouth (mmmm mmm so good so good this feels so good i'm going to miss this)

"daaaaaaad i'm hungry" Segen whined "i'm starting to get a little peckish to can you go get us something to eat hun get me the usage" Mima said "fine i'm on it where's the basket vender" Markeson said going towards the windy Sale vender district "Markeson hi are you lost" Joy said carrying the new Lalka Doll in her arms "oh hello Joy who's this little guy" Markeson asked "this is Pon and the basket vender is over there i'll meet you back with the others by come on Pam Tam" Joy said her Lalka's following

"hello i need a child special and a pregnancy meal Stigma style" Markeson said "coming up so what's the deal got a family in need hmm but it isn't my business here you are" the Vender said handing the baskets and with Markeson headed back to the group "what do you mean you're leaving us" Mima said sounding pissed "i'm sorry but i have to drop off this Lalka at the Destiny Nest i've arranged for Breezy to escort you the rest of the way now i must leave i'm sorry the gourds shouldn't give you any trouble" Joy said walking out of Kazeguruma

"hello everyone are we ready to go" Breezy said looking much more different she had green legs and a Tornado hoop skirt "well where's our next stop" Markeson asked " well that would be the city Helig Blomma Lund the city of the flower Goddess we can get there very quickly it's not to far from here." "Well then lets get moving." Markeson said as they left the city of Kazeguruma. "Hmmm so that was intrusted the faith of the children in the hands of a stigma? They don't even believe in her or us for that matter. Maybe its their purity, but that girl is no virgin. Oh well I think I will study them for a bit longer." Kaze said transforming into a bird and following them. "I can see the city helig blomma lund. Did you know that the Goddess Gia started with a seed. That seed became that large tree in the distance. Then Gia and the tree cross pollinated, and one spring the Pix tribe was born." Breezy said picking up a flower and letting it go into the wind. It was night far when they got to the city. When they got to the gate a woman with green skin, aqua blue hair, blue flowers for ears, a aqua blue coconut bra, and a blue bell designed hula skirt. The man beside her had a red body,he was bald he had crimson armor and branches for ears "are you Markeson" the Women asked

"yes i am and this is my family and our escort Breezy from Kazeguruma" Markeson said "hmm our Goddess has been expecting you she's in the Lotus Monastery and welcome to Helig blomma lund city" the Man said "but first you all must be tired please come to the lodge and rest in the travelers district take the steam train please it's recently new" the Women said opening the gates and group walked inside

later the group got settled in the petunia grace lodge "Segen is asleep so let's have a listen Markeson said sitting next to his wife when Markeson got next to Mima they closed there eye's then they opened their black Mind eyes on their foreheads then thru their minds eyes they saw everything in dark blue the walls the doors the whole room then but inside Mima there were three aura sphere's inside her rotating in a circle Markeson placed his hand on her body and ripple's came out one was fuchsia one orange and the last one was yellow then there mind eye's closed and there eye's opened "hmm could be triplet's" Mima said "or they'll probably merge into one when the time comes it happened to my friend Sazzil she thought she was having triplets but no she had one" Markeson said

"hello i've been looking up on Stigma's but according to this Bookfly if you want to prolong the duration of the pregnancy you need to eat these glowing bluebells" Breezy said bringing in a pot of glowing bluebells "Breezy it was a nice thought but we plan on letting things happen now i'm going to bed " Mima said walking inside her room "i'll join you" Markeson said behind her "i guess i'll take a walk in the city" Breezy said walking out the door.

Breezy walked through the streets of the city feeling dazzled by all the pretty flowers. She stopped and looked at a flower patch then kneeled down. "Hmm who knew different flowers could grow in the same patch? I wonder." Breezy picked up the pink flower,and picked off its petals. Then added it to her tornado hoop skirt which turned her skirt pink. "Hey aren't you Breezy ?" Gia said walking up to Breezy. "Wow you recognize me!" Breezy replied "But who could forget Breezy St. Cloud the winner of the Kazeguruma fashion show fifteen years in a row. Your famous!" Gia said in amazement "Hmm really I'm not, so what do you want an autograph." Breezy said with gloom. " Actually, you can take me to Markeson and Mima. Because i really have an urgent message for them." Gia said "So your-" Breezy was interrupted "Yes I am now take me to them." Gia said abruptly

-The next morning-

"Mmm what smells so good?" Markeson said while stirring from his sleep. Markeson walked out of his room to see a woman with rose red hair, a pink body,blood red lips, in a homemaker dress, and she had a black rose in her hair. "Markeson hello. I was just making breakfast i hope you like migy ham and fried harpy eggs!" Gia said with excitement " Uhh sure, but who exactly are you?" Markeson said in wonder "Well Markeson I am the plant goddess Gia." Gia explained. " Ok haha thats funny now really who are you?" Markeson said sitting in a chair. Gia makes roses spawn underneath her giving him no answer. "Ok i believe you, but aren't you supposed to be a nudist?" Markeson said " I'm also a homemaker. Here is your breakfast." Gia replied.

"Okay now that everyone is assembled. I have a message from my mother to tell you all. Unfortunately you won't make it to Hansa Dansa. Bye now." GIa said disappearing leaving a flower behind. " I refuse to believe that we will make it to Hansa Dansa." Markeson said with faith. The group started to hustle out of the city as the got out they saw it start to close up. " Oh my god. The day of frost. it is almost here. As soon as the sun reaches its peak we are done for ." Breezy said with worry. "Come on Breezy, witch way do we go" Markeson said

Breezy pointed to the east and that's were they headed as they walked they saw two swans in the sky but Markeson was wrong before they got to Hansa Dansa Mima had to rest and Hansa Dansa was three miles away "please don't tell me" Markeson said looking worried "sorry it's time" Mima said breathing deeply and opening her mind eye "excuse me can may we aid you" Mother said with her family near "you guy's are going to need a house let me aid you" Father said getting to work

"I brought some home made basket's there umm umm please just take them Okay!" Amaterasu Said dropping the baskets then the sun reached it's peak it turned white blue and became Nirvana's moon "don't worry i got this folks a little warm spot will set this place up" Cass said causing a large heat spot to expand around the house "let's get inside it's not safe out here" Father said bringing them inside "i'll get started on dinner you all must be famished Breezy can you give me a hand" Gia said walking in the Kitchen "yes coming" Breezy said following behind

"dad there's a toy chest in the livingroom" Segen said looking overjoyed "i see let's go take a look at it" Markeson said but first walking over to Father "yes is there anything you need" Father said picking up a ax "i just wanna thank you for making that toy box for Segen what are you about to do" Markeson asked "i'm going out to chop some wood for the fireplace do you want to come with Gomi can watch Segen" Father said. "i'd like that" Markeson said "okay Gomi can you keep Segen entertained for a bit we would really appreciate it" Father said as his son with blue skin and dark blue hair wearing a blue kimono with a wave design and glasses came out of the Hot spring room "sure i just set up a wave crystal in the Hot spring room so i'm free" Gomi said walking into livingroom

meanwhile upstairs

"don't worry Mima you're about to be apart of something beautiful" Mother said brushing Mima's hair "so i'm giving birth to your children so when they're out of me what happens then" Mima asked "i don't know i haven't been told" Mother said getting some hair accessories "why don't i feel any pain i just feel very calm and tired and what do you mean by you haven't been told" Mima said "there are others higher up than the Gods and then there's a man who is making them he's the ring leader behind everything and the reason you don't feel tired is because when God is ready they feel calm you can give birth whenever you're ready my guess is you have been given a Goddess's gift that only holy women can be given but i gave it to you cause you're not done after this i have also given you and your spouse immortality so please let's finish your hair then we can get you a nice dress" Mother said finishing her hair

few hours later

"Markeson Mima is ready please come up stairs" Mother said walking back up stairs "oh my Breezy could you set up the table i gotta get some bottles set" Gia said going toward the milk blossoms "okay sigh this may be the hardest work i've ever done but it's worth it" Breezy said "and weir finished what do you think Kaze" Blade said "what work did you just made three wood kribs out of a rock with the power of restoration are you sweating why are you sweating" Kaze said being his sarcastic self "come on nerd give me some credit" Blade said walking out of the livingroom "whatever uhh always has to be deliver sigh i wonder how Melodia's mission is going" Kaze said reading his book

but up stairs

"okay let's do this" Father said he said getting in position with Amaterasu and Mother they were in the triangle position "come forth children of light" Mother said as the magic hectogram appeared over Mima "oh children of light we ask for your love" Mother said "oh children of light we ask for your divine power" Father said "children of light grace us with your presence and grant us your gift's" Amaterasu said then three circles appeared one was fuschia and another was yellow and the final one was orange a white light filled the house and three orbs with small infants inside them then Posterius Postremos came in and the Twilight Lovers "why are you here" Mother asked

"you don't know the Puppet Master didn't tell you" Beloved asked "well apparently we don't need chosen couple because you made a very interesting choice you chose stigma's and last time i checked stigma's weir colorless and the Puppet Master told us about their triplets now step aside Mother and Father or feel my wrath" Posterius Postremos said "we won't let that happen angel force" Mother said but was counteracted by Posterius Postremos's Dominion power that made both Mother and Father fall to their knees Beloved and Lover went up and picked the orange Orb once Lover's hand touched she was able to hold the small child "you look so cute isn't he darling" Lover said "be careful with him darling let's take him home first before we get ahead of ourselves" Beloved said as they left the house and left for the steam train for Sema Ghabex "this fuchsia Orb is pretty come here little one i'll give you anything your heart desires" Posterius Postremos said her beautiful purple hands pierced the Orb and the small child fell in her hands "you know the Twilight lovers are really not that powerful if they were they could open a gateway but they don't what are they hiding hmm well chow my planet seems to be more powerful if i'm able to handle you two chow" Posterius Postremos said going back to her Planet Paradise

few hours later

"uhh what happened" Markeson said "we we're attacked by some sort of monster the others left they took the other child with them Mima is upstairs with Segen there playing together should i get the stuff packed up" Breezy said as Markeson went upstairs Markeson went upstairs and slowly opened the door only to see Mima playing with Segen she looked quite happy "hey Mima are you okay" Markeson said looking quite worried "i'm fine come on let's go to Hansa Dansa i'm thinking about living there we'll be closer to your work it'll make things much easier come on let's go" Mima said "i can't follow you anymore you see i was homeless with my lover Gale so i called him and he's bringing our belongings thank you for this experience thank you now please leave my house and good luck to your new lives in Hansa Dansa" Breezy said appearing behind them

meanwhile on Paradise

"hello Mistress is this the child shall i summon Shirayuri to do a baptism" Joseph asked "no need i'll do it myself but summon the family i want to introduce her to everyone" Posterius postremos said walking inside "yes Mistress" Joseph said walking inside

"now little lady let's get you Baptised but my way here drink now what to name you" Posterius Postremos said as the little girl drank from her breast but as she did the seal for the Crescent moon appeared on her back "i got it Lotus because you shine like the white star drops" Posterius Postremos said as Lotus's seal was finished

"mistress i've finished the preparations and the children have arrived" Joseph said taking a bow "thank you Joseph now take Lotus and get her ready please i must pick out my cloths" Posterius Postremos said handing Lotus to Joseph and picking out her clothes few hours later "okay why are we here mom better have a good reason" Moses said "whatever can't we just get along more wine please" Brunhilda said wearing her maid outfit "by the way how's it going being the Goddess of Pumpkinhead magic" the man with rabbit ears and a purple suit and top hat and a gold pocket watch and a cane with a stopwatch on it "well Blane being the assassin Goddess of Pumpkinhead magic is better than being the Time God you gay funk god that wine is strong" Brunhilda said drinking the whole bottle this time "you better not let mom catch you drinking you don't want another beating by Joseph do you tee hee" the women with purple bumble bee wings green bug eye's and a honey yellow sports bra and mini skirt she had no legs because they were transformed into a abdomen that resembled a queen bee's abdomen she also had a purple ring was on her finger

"maybe you're right guess i'll put up the booze for now and do you really think she's going to allow that you're going to get it not me what you talkin bout" Brunhilda said putting the wine bottle in her purse "you apparently haven't heard the water Lily tribe can make really powerful charms the charm i got let's me transform this into anything i like like this ballroom gown" Kamenu said transforming her outfit into a ballroom gown

then a girl with blue hair and white skin and a black funeral gown came out of the floor "damn i can't get into mom's room she must of set up a protection seal uhh how rude tea please" Wisp said taking a cup of tea "oh god you were invited" Brunhilda groaned "oh are you all still mad about mom giving me the Primadonna Grimoire and with said Grimoire i can beat all of you hands down you all know that you could've got a Primadonna weapon if you were willing to be take the the course mom told you all this when you were twelve but no Brunhilda that it would be better to spend her time drinking Moses thought it would be better to fool around with Succubuses Blane was busy womanizing the the Crescent moon Vampires and Kamenu went into divine labor me and Cress are the only ones who went thru the course and got something good out of it so you have yourselves to blame pish posh" Wisp said sipping tea "so what did i miss" a women with red hair and a black tail wearing a poofy short sleeve shirt and and purple mini skirt "are we late me and Cress wanted to be tardy" Scarlet said "no you're right on time mom hasn't shown herself yet" Moses said

"well why don't we chat shall we" Cress said hopping in thru a window "so now that we're all here does anyone know why we were summoned" Moses said "well mom has another child" Cress said sipping tea while everyone looked surprised "another one when did this happen how did this happen do think this one will get the grand prise" Brunhilda said looking scared "one this child is from Nirvana two she just gave her the seal and three me and Cress are destined to get that prize because couse we took the course" Wisp said pulling out her fan and start fanning herself "omg how do you two know all this" Kamenu asked while freaking

"unlike all of you we don't hate mom with a passion and we talk to her frequently you might actually earn the prize if you take the makeup course for adults" Cress said then Joseph walked inside "the Mistress is waiting for you all in the throne room pull yourselfs together before you leave this room leave all vulgar behavior in this room until you leave thank you and goodnight" Joseph said closing the doors

"well Wisp let's go because all the vulgar behavior was beaten out of us" Cress said as they both walked out of the room and started making there way to the throne room "Cress Wisp so good to see you are you ready to see your little sister" Posterius Postremos said uncovering Lotus's face but this time with long flowing hair "why hello i'm Lotus and i was enjoying a marvaless nap would you two be Wisp and Cress my perfect older siblings" Lotus said rubbing her eyes with her tiny fist "oh this one talks how cute" Wisp said "may i hold her" Cress asked and Posterius Postremos answered by giving him Lotus "please be careful with me i'm very fragile and very tired you have big soft arms so loving so forgiving" Lotus said closing her diamond blue eye's but when Cress turn around Lotus opened her eye's "eeek what are these dirty creatures who would defile the day of my baptism get them away get them away" Lotus said having a panic attack "don't worry there just the ingrates mom has to keep around for the sake of the Planet they're not part of your life" Cress said "wow she talks this is truly amazing" Brunhilda said "i can smell wine and beer on your breath have you been drinking or is that your morning breath" Lotus said "oh how dar…. mom i swear i haven't touched a drop" Brunhilda said as her bottle of wine fell out of her purse "i can explain" Brunhilda said "get out" Posterius Postremos said as her daughter left the castle "omg you are so cute hi there i'm your big sister" Kamenu said

"you have a charm on your hip that gives you the appearance of a ballroom gown you're really naked and you're currently pregnant am i wrong" Lotus said Kamenu's charm disappeared upon discovery "what how'd you know mom i'm so sorry i'll just go" Kamenu said flying home "and i'll just leave it seems to be gang up on the hated children day i'm out" Blane said "he's stealing your prized purple feather it's in his hat" Lotus said as Joseph grabbed Blane's neck and placed him on the floor and took back the feather and threw him out of the castle "so what do you got on me" Moses said "i can see from that old blood on your shoe that you murdered my other brother and from what i have been told he was going to ace the course" Lotus said

then Posterius Postremos stood up "you murdered my son now i see it the reason you never could look at me even though you were the first one to ace the course you will feel my wrath Joseph prepare my doll room Cress Wisp take lotus upstairs i have a very important experiment to do Moses will be my first test subject" Posterius postremos said "yes Mistress" Joseph said leaving the throne room along with Wisp and Cress with little Lotus in his hand

"before i have my way with you why did you kill Ai" Posterius Postremos said her hands glowing purple "from the moment i saw him i knew he would surpass me i knew you saw the darkness in my heart you never would've given me a prize so i took your prize but he wouldn't die" Moses said "i used the rebirth spell to give him live he's inside of me now that i know what you did and what you did to my son i will make you go through your worst nightmare a punishment fitting of your crime and not only that i'm stripping you of your Godhood leaving only immortality but first let's play shall we" Posterius postremos said floating in the air Moses pulled out his spear "you'll pay purple disaster" Posterius Postremos said as it rained arrow's made of mana

Moses jumped every witch way to avoid the arrows but one hit his leg and he was pinned to the ground then Posterius Postremos came down and slowly started walking toward him "get away please stop" Moses said shooting all sorts of beams and ripples Posterius postremos swatted all of them away "you didn't think of stopping when you wear killing Ai so now you'll get yours close your eye's child it won't hurt" Posterius Postremos said while giving an evil smile "mama please don't it'll hurt mama" Ai said appearing in Moses place "reveal yourself nice try but i know my son he's not that dependent on me any more Moses i'm going to drag you to my handmade hell come inside please" Posterius Postremos as a large hand made of bone came out of her wide open mouth and grabbed Moses and took him inside

"aa haa owe God that hurts well let's to playing with our new doll shall we" Posterius Postremos said walking toward the doll room "everything is set up just the way you wanted Mistress but please be gentle with him he is still my lil'man" Joseph said looking worried "i'll spare him if you tell me his fear" Posterius Postremos said

"well okay mumble mumble mumble mumble" Joseph whispered in her ear "hmm i see thank you this really helps me" Posterius Postremos said entering the doll room few hours later (where am i what is this it feels so warm so loving wait i can feel a light is this Posterius Postremos's version of hell wait somethings happening) "it's a boy Mistress a boy Lalka doll how rare they don't usually have genders" Joseph said wrapping up the Lalka doll in a white blanket (thank God it's Joseph please get me out of here get me away from that bitch) Joseph handed the Lalka doll over to Posterius Postremos "thank you for helping me Joseph i'll take it from here now leave" Posterius Postremos said as Joseph left the room "here's what's going to happen Moses i'm going to play with you for a few days three exactly or possibly less if i get bored of you then i'll send you to the Puppet Master so enjoy your stay while it last before i go check on daughter you're kinda like a newborn at the moment let's change that when i told the Puppet Master about you he sent over some strange items he called them diapers i don't know why they're called that of all things but still let's get you set up you punk bitch" posterius Postremo said she got Moses all set up and placing him in the cradle in the center of the room and going out the door "goodbye you little punk bitch"

(ok the door is closed let me try and get my bearings here i can't get up i can only squirm dammit wait someone just entered)

"he really is a tiny thing isn't he to tiny to be angel sigh but yet he is tee hee how cute" Cassiopeia said picking him up by the leg "don't do that you'll break him be careful this one's special he'll do but who cares we won't need Joseph we have four angel dolls if you include Maid Epsilon that imprisons God's soul oh well put him in the basket over there" Fredric said

(wait no where are you taking me dammit i still can't see wait we're going thru the door and weir suddenly outside wait i hear birds God i'm starting to get very hungry someone help me please) "he's powering down he needs the nectar from a chosen guardian LM can fix that" Fredric said as he opened the door "Maria can you take this one to LM please" Cassiopeia said as Maria took the basket "yes milady i'm on it well aren't you a cute one" Maria said taking the Basket downstairs and Fredric followed behind

"i'll take it from here Maria please" Fredric said grabbing the basket and Maria walking back upstairs "hey LM i brought a young one" Fredric said dropping off the basket and leaving "thank you look everyone looks like we have an extra addition to the family and he's so weak oh my" LM said "so how many are there now" Drake asked "about eleven let's see what she'll do the eye's are ready to record everything" Fredric said

then LM got on the examining table spread her legs and a newly formed genatailia was there it opened to reveal eleven tubes that came out and came in contact with each one of there mouths and milk was being pumped (uhh uhh so painful i love it i can't stand being away from it this feels so Fucking good i hope there extra hungry please let them be extra hungry oh God this feels so good why does it have to end)

(this what is this it taste so divine it melts in my mouth please give me more)

"hmm from the look on her face she seems to be in terrible pain" Drake said "but if you look closer she's enjoying it so much could this ritual be some form of masterbaition for them hm but we haven't seen a males in action all we've seen is a female" Fredric said walking into the habitat room

"so is this room finished Drake" Fredric asked "yes it is along with the nursery" Drake said "well then we're going to have get some test subject's won't we" Fredric said

meanwhile on Sema Ghabex a few years in the future

"Darling have you seen Bultina i can't find him anywhere" Lover asked "can't say i have darling is he on the Bottom layer with the (Archelon) Terra island dragon heared he goes down there to ride on the little one's sometimes" Beloved said coming downstairs

(yaw do more)

"wait did you hear that" Lover said looking outside to see Bultina playing with nomadic Jyx cat preferably one with all white fur and a blue scarf around his neck and angel wings "umm hi what's going on out here" Lover asked "hi mom i'm playing with Jeremiah this cool Jyx cat he can win in a fight with a dragon he's so strong show me that spell again" Bultina asked "okay blue sun explosion" Jeremiah said causing a small blue sun to explode in front of Bultina "now now Jeremiah come back we're getting ready to depart thank you your highness for playing with my son now we sore" Tenshi said as her tribe flew to the third layer "mom i'm going to Anastasia's Menagerie i won't be long" Bultina said leaving "wait i'll go with you" Lover said walking with her son it was dark before they got two the Menagerie "why did you want to come here Bultina" Lover asked "because i wanted to meet my friend Kit hmm i don't see him i'll go look around" Bultina said running off "this place is so beautiful in the Twilight hmm who's that in that tree" Lover said teleporting to the top of the tree "um hi i'm Lover and you are" she asked

"the person that will kill your husband if you don't get your skinny ass off my land" Anastasia said checking her Eggs "um excuse me what did you say to your Goddess" Lover said "listen to me you ain't no Goddess you're just resident on your own Planet do you want to know why because you split apart from it your other self was so distressed so it came here the Mistress dragons brought it to me and i let it take shelter inside me and it's been taking charge of everything while the sleeping beast inside inside your Husband stays miserable but what i want to know is why" Anastasia explained "no you lie i can still use magic" Lover said with tears in her eye's "fine come out" Anastasia said as she was overtaken by the star symbol "you left me you said you hated me you said i was the reason you couldn't have children you blamed me for everything and out of a drunk fit of rage go away you don't deserve my power wait i think i will take you back and remove you from our body" the Star of Twilight said taking Lovers body over "thank you for letting me rest here now i'll take my leave" Lover said jumping out of the nest and looking for Bultina once he was found they went back home

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 4 Yami's relentless assault

"what do you want me to do" Yami asked "the time is now you must make the Gods sin i'll handle your artillery you just have to attack and make them all scream" Fredric said but what about Hariti" Yami asked "she'll be fine i promise you now do we have a deal" Fredric said as he extended his hand Yami shook it and the deal was struck

meanwhile on Nirvana Melodia was looking for the second virtue and she found it "hello child what's your name" she asked "it's Bon" he said so ecstatically "tell me about yourself Bon" Melodia said walking with him "so everyone in your family was killed and it didn't affect you at all" Melodia asked "yaw now i live as a street urchin" Bon said "you're so pure Bon what if i said you could help me do a great service" Melodia proposed "anything after all you saved us all i'll do anything for you big sister" Bon said giving Melodia a hug and she hugged him back with tears in her eyes "ashes to ashes and dust to dust pure endless faith may this Virtue bless this child" Melodia asked

then a white light overcame Bon and he transformed into a small knight riding a dove with the symbol for purity which was a childs heart "milady i'm here to serve" Bon said "now Bon i need you to find someone who will be suitable for your powers Love has already found her partner now go" Melodia said as Bon went to find a partner "hmm it seems it's time better head back to release my darlings let's open a gateway to Deadwood" Melodia said leaving to the Deadwood Melodia went in front of the lake "begin awakening let's start with the Spidoss Apvalks pods begin detachment" Melodia said as the ruby pods rose to the surface "now they should be waking up now" Melodia said as a crab front leg popped out of the pod followed by another and another until all the Spidoss Apvalks were out they were Hermit crabs the size of cows their stone shells were encrusted in diamonds they're legs weir blue legs looked so beautiful in the light they had two giant claws

and one glowing eye in the darkness of their shells "hmm you all turned out dazzling now live long my darlings" Melodia said as they left "now detach (Olorotitan) Song Dragon pods" Melodia said as slightly smaller pods reached the surface then one of them breached the pods followed by others than they swam to the land "you turned out much cuter than i expected i'm sure you'll find your purpose" Melodia said as they left "now begin the final detachment" Melodia said as human shaped pods came to the surface they were Naga they had human bodies mixed with snakes "you look similar to the Sacrabi tribe but i don't judge now find your place out there my darlings" Melodia said as she disappeared and reappeared on the ramble hills "wow what a terrible dark wind i sense something coming it's coming fast i hope weir prepared" Melodia said

later that evening "now unleash the lost ones" Fredric said Maria launched the sequence code and they were unleashed on Nirvana it started in the sea "your grace there's strange black figures attacking the Water child village should we send reinforcements" a Seageisha knight asked "yes i call Kale the leader of the Seangls" Queen Elizabeth said blowing the horn "what's happening i thought the solar seal kept Darkness out of Nirvana what's going on" Queen Elizabeth said swimming to the surface and seeing a giant black demon eye in the sky "come on Bloom we have to get out of the Village" Sam said running with his girlfriend Bloom there Tadpole tails waggeling like crazy "i'm trying Sam eek another one" Bloom said another shadow man "you foul demon i'll send you back to whence you came" Sam said pulling out his scythe "white light" someone yelled as a orb of light struck the shadow man "are you two okay my names Jeremiah and i'm a Jyx cat and i'm here to help you come with me i'll take you to the Sacrabi fortress they have a very strong barrier given to them by Gomi so please follow me" he said

the two followed the Jyx cat to the desert region of the Mizu Sea they saw the Sacrabi fortress shining in the light "there you go now this is where we part ways" Jeremiah said "wait you're going to need a partner Bloom do you think you can make it from here can't you" Sam asked Bloom gave a nod and swam to the temple "well i guess weir set come on Sam we got a lot of ground to cover" Jeremiah said "agreed now let's knock some skulls" Sam said pulling out his scythe

"sir the test run seems to have passed with flying colors so shall the assault begin" Maria asked "well what do you think Yami" Fredric asked "go for it" Yami said as Maria put in the sequence code and the Demon eye opened and glowed vivid red and then shadow men Appeared everywhere "Mint we need you shadow men are attacking the egg storage facility" lady Eleanor said looking frantic "come on Mike they need our help" Mint said grabbing her cage and pistol and mike came downstairs and the group made their way to the Pecoribus Village

"look there they are well time to show your stuff come to me in my hour of need (Trex) Crystal Dragon" Mint said as out of her Cage came a white Dragon with a crystal horn tiny wings came out charging and wrecked the Shadow men "thank you Mint the eggs are safe again" lady Eleanor said "the attacks are getting more frequent we need to call upon Kimba" Mint said "never fear the God of Romance is here and i will totally put a prayer on this village" Kimba said doing a sexy pose but then a shadow man consumed him becoming a shadow Kimba "ha ha ha now the beast God belongs to us now we'll have a better army now join us" Shad Kimba said firing beams at everyone but when one beam was about to hit Mint Mike took the hit for her "run Mint run" Mike said changing into something else and Mint ran towards Hansa Dansa

but it wasn't long before the shadow beast destroyed most of Nirvana on Paradise they were having a hard time managing the shadow Insect Legion and on Sema Ghabex a few of the Dragon tribes had become infected as well it eventually lead up to the point where the Gods had to come together on the floating continent steeple it got to the point where everyone was yelling and arguing at each other "come on now we've come here to figure out a plan people so what do we know" Father said "well from what me and Brunhilda have gathered these shadow men take on the traits and powers of whatever they have consumed and it seems their hearts are so tainted they are beyond Purification and if we manage to take them down they will after a certain amount of time they will rise again making them invincible" Kaze said

(oh look you're all here) a voice said "who is that is that you Yami" Beloved said (yes i'm here and even altogether i only fear one you foolish deities one of you has overpowered my forces before and i won't let it happen again look outside) "oh god look it's an army but wait something is wrong" Gomi said "they seem to be searching for something" Cress said "yaw but what" Lover said "wait the one who foiled Yami's plans before was Melodia where is she" Kaze asked "she must be in Rithmic steeple wait didn't she take the kids with her" Mother said "oh damn everyone our mission find Melodia go" Father said as they all went flying out of the steeple and the Shadow men were in pursuit

"uhh how annoying i guess i'll handle it Sweet ghastly dream " Posterius Postremos said staying behind and summoning a purple suffocating fog that smothered the Shadow men slowly one by one the Gods went back to slow down the shadow men until Mother was left she opened the gates "Melodia we have to hurry and get out of here" Mother said "no Mother i can't leave but i can try and buy you all some time so you can rally the forces needed to end Yami now children are you ready" Melodia said getting on top of the pedestal "ready i'm the daughter of darkness and my dolls shine like the stars grant us your divine light Crescent Moon" Lotus said as her seal started to spin and glow

"i am the son of the Twilight and there love flows through my body mind and soul let there love become a powerful blade Twilight" Bultina said as his seal started glowing a passenant red "i'm a the child of light and this worlds beauty must be nurtured with loving caring hands i will not let Yami destroy it may my light become a arrow capable of piercing the Darkness and all that it hides Light" Paladin said as his seal started to shine Vividly the seals combined with Melodia's body became a beam that shot at the eye closing it and encasing Melodia's body in crystal "she sealed Yami but for how long we must rally our forces come children" Mother said "wait Mother we have to you something Melodia informed us about miracle fusion it's a technique that two or more people can do when there intentions are linked" Paladin said as they left and went to the floating continent

"sir a weir offline Melodia put us down" Maria said "that girl is going to be a real pain in the future she must be eliminated but in the meantime run a system repair on everything well looks like my wifes premonition came true phase two will begin shortly Yami we have to get you suited up" Fredric said "let's do it" Yami said

it took months but all three Planets were able to rally the forces needed to fight Yami they took their armies to the battlefield of the Gods created by the Puppet Master it was a filthy realm barren and dead the armies set up there post waiting for Yami and he appeared "well hello hello the gangs all here so shall we dance as i consume you all" Yami said as he transformed into a giant black golem his skeletal system was on the outside and on the inside was black flesh "not gonna happen come on girls begin the first assault Lover are you with me" Amaterasu said pulling out her sword "i'm with you now everyone song of divine light the 54th Movement" Lover said as her and the crescendo knights played the Movement on their Violins this gave Amaterasu and imbued the ballet knights with the power of divine Light

then they went up in the air and started doing ballet as the light energy came off their bodies then they started dancing around Yami shooting arrows that looked like shooting stars piercing him "now my children altogether" Gia said as her group summoned a seed bomb "now you'll get it blood wave" Yami said as a wave of blood came from his fingers "we'll be annihilated if that hits Cress come on let's do this" Gomi said as he grabbed Cress and they began a miracle fusion (i want to protect the people) (i want to protect Lotus)

then a mixed light of red and blue came about and it disappeared revealing a Vampire girl in swampers raincoat and Blood red umbrella and blue hair "oh this body feels nice now let's see about that wave Bloody prism" Violet said pulling out her umbrella and taking control of the wave and turning it into a drill stabbing Yami threw the heart then Cress and Gomi reverted back to their original forms "Shoot the Cannons" Father said "now girls time to deal out the heavy come on" Brunhilda said as she gathered power with the other Pumpkinheads for a grand spell "now grand thunder" they said releasing their magic full blast unleashing a giant white lightning bolt that caused massive damage

"do you think you can end me that easily falling star" Yami said as he transformed into giant black falling star "well it's time for a little manipulation it's ten o'clock time to slow down" Blane said as a time field came over the falling star slowing it down to the point where it was moving at turtle speed "now Cass how about it care to go" Gomi asked his twin "sure" Cass said as they began a miracle fusion and became Plasma she had red hair on one side of her body and blue on the other her body was red and she had boxing gloves followed by a stylish boxing outfit

"punch of Plasma" Plasma said as she jumped in the air punching through the falling star with the power of plasma and Yami came down "how can this be is the power of unity really that powerful i won't quit no not here" Yami said riding in pain "we have him right where we want him now for the final strike" Mother said as all the grand deities prepared to do a grand Miracle fusion then all five of them became the ultimate being God once had this seal they became Dimension a giant white Orb known as Magnum Opus

"Yami are you willing to repent for your sins to everyone that you have wronged" Magnum Opus said "go to hell with you all i don't need you" Yami said "so be it" Magnum Opus said as he shot a very powerful white beam at Yami shrouding him in swirling white lights and revealing his human form they all separated from Magnum Opus and became themselves again but when Mother saw the man she ran to him "oh my god Jordan my brother how can this be" Mother said regaining some traces of her memory as Cassiopeia Cooper "well my my you all managed to put on quite a show but now give the boy to me Mother" Fredric said "no i won't let you take him" Mother said "well i'm sorry Mother but i can't let this man come with you he would dirty your world please give him to me i will not ask again the Puppet Master will be angry with me if i don't use force" Fredric said

"wait you're not the Puppet Master then who are you" Mother said "i'm his brush now give him to me" Fredric said smacking her away with his cane "now young man you will be apart of something beautiful chow" Fredric said taking Jordan away and disappearing "wait no no no Goddamn it" Mother said

few months later

it was a golden age for all the planets Mother was going to have another child and three other planets were born but Mother consulted Melodia who was investigating the Puppet Master on her own time let's check in on them shall we

"Melodia thank you for coming so what can you tell me" Mother asked "well from what i have gathered and seen the Puppet Master is a higher up being that created everything you see around you even us we are also the fruit of his creation" Melodia "how do you know all this" Mother asked "because i was made in his image you see the Puppet Master is a lonely soul who seeks companionship so in every world he makes he makes himself a wife but when he made me he gave me enough power and enough knowledge to surpass him he see's me as a threat and now he wants me dead but at the same time he needs me alive" Melodia said "why does he need you" Mother asked "because i'm his only easy link to get into this world if i were to die the Puppet Master would have no easy link into this world" Melodia said "but is there anyone else like Fredric" Mother asked "yes there are three others Grace the Mistress of Death Will and her band of Fates and Dusk the General of his Army" Melodia said

"is there anyway we can reach the Puppet Master" Mother said "well in each of the worlds the Puppet Master creates he Makes one Gateway that leads to his Castle" Melodia said "great wheres the Gateway" Mother said "what Mother i'm sorry but if you go as you are now you'll be killed" Melodia said "what no way we won't die" Mother said getting into a rage "let me finish if you want any chance of defeating the Puppet Master you must do six things your first task is to build a galaxy probably three more worlds should do it" Melodia said leaving

"wait how am i supposed to do that" Mother said but it was too late she was gone meanwhile on Paradise Posterius Postremos was having a child with the help of her Lotus "congratulations mom it's a boy what are you going to name him" Lotus said "please big sister i'm so tired please hand me to my mom" the small white haired infant asked "hello little one it's good to see you i think i'll call you Mageus" Posterius Postremos said "and can i change your name to Alice mom" Mageus asked "sure from now on my name is Alice now let's get you something to eat" Alice said

"now mom i'll take my leave it was nice seeing you" Lotus said making a Gateway back to Magistar but when she got back she saw her friend Paladin at her floating continent "hello Paladin what brings you to the Doll planet" Lotus asked "actually you" Paladin said giving her a kiss "what are you doing Paladin this isn't like you" Lotus said taking off her shirt "ever since i first laid eyes on you i knew you had to be mine so please give yourself to me" Paladin said his blond hair going everywhere and his wings flapping like crazy "ooh ooh ahh stop stop stop it" Lotus said pushing Paladin off her "Paladin it was a sweet gesture but you didn't even get me dinner and you're just not my type i'm sorry so with a big heart i'm asking you to leave" Lotus said as Paladin left

"wow that was awkward well now that i'm thinking about it i guess i should go find a man but where to look any other planet has really sloppy lousy men hmm i got it the only man worthy of me is Cress tee hee" Lotus said leaving to Paradise and after a few dates Cress finally purposed with a bloodstone ring they had a private wedding on Magistar followed by a delightful honeymoon

"hello you two how goes it" Alice said with little Mageus in her arms "well mom me and Lotus are expecting a child very soon" Cress said putting his hand on her stomach "it'll be the first of ten hopefully" Lotus said looking at Cress "well i was thinking you could show us around Magistar i would love to see my daughter's greatest achievement" Alice said "and i can't wait to see the beauty this world has to offer" Mageus said cuddling in his mom's arms

the group spent the whole day visiting all the attractions of Magistar they saw the Maiden village and the Doll arena it was so lovely as the moon dimmed down Alice took her leave

but on Paladin's Planet Tenshi no niwa the Planet of angels and divine light things were kinda going to hell "Lord Paladin your daughter Valentine has escaped the tower again" Yale said "what where is she" Paladin asked out of anger "we don't know she was spotted with that boy again but don't you think you should be a little nicer to her she is your only daughter" Yale said "don't ever say that again i have no daughter" Paladin said going to his room to take a shower and change into another priest robe meanwhile with Valentine "i think this is it Mani the swap power spell if this does what i think it does i should be able to take the power of Tenshi no niwa away from him" Valentine said "are you sure you want to do this he is your dad a dad that didn't care whether i lived or died let's do this" Valentine said going back to her home but waiting for it to get dark she walked into her dads room and tied him to the bed with evil weeds

"now time to begin the extraction come oh divine light" Valentine said as a hectogram appeared under the bed "what the hell Valentine what the fuck are you doing" Paladin said "taking something that's wasted on you divine light come forth and grant me the power to rise over all" Valentine said as a sparkle began to appear over Paladin "stop this at once you little bitch" Paladin said "my the light inside this rotten shell find it's way to a new pure vessel may light find it's way to me" Valentine said as the seal manifested into a orb with a sun seal inside Valentine absorbed the seal and became the new Goddess of the Planet giving her a new form her hair was now red and she was wearing a purple t shirt with a small white jacket and a small white mini skirt she had small white wings and stylish white boots "now dad what to do with you i could kill you i certainly have the power but why stoop to your level so i'll have mercy on you and i'll place you inside me and you can begin life all over again how does that sound" Valentine said putting her father in a orb and putting it inside her womb

"i will not repeat my fathers mistakes i lead this world to a brighter tomorrow that is a promise" Valentine said now let's move along to Sam and Jeremiah who had joined the guild Masterpiece "hey do you want to go visit the Rithmic Steeple Sam" Jeremiah asked "why what's there" Sam replied laying in bed "well Melodia for she's looking for children you know maybe we can get in on the action" Jeremiah said moving his tail side to side "okay this is going to be some excursion" Sam said as they went out the door it took a while but they came to the large pink steeple with stain glass windows "okay let's go in" Jeremiah said as they went inside they saw six other children Melodia stopped everything and went towards them "oh my i never thought i find you do you want to be apart of this" Melodia asked "that depends what it is" Sam replied "i can speak for both of us will do whatever" Jeremiah said "wait do i even have a say in the matter anymore" Sam asked then a light came over them transforming them and when the light faded they were in new forms Jeremiah was floating above the ground and Sam didn't have blue skin or a tadpole tail "wow you two look so cool hi i'm the blade of trust Ark" he said who was wearing red armor and had a giant broadsword

"greetings i'm the rod of goodwill call me Mimi" she said who was wearing a priestess uniform with a white bow in her purple hair "hey i'm the bow of power pleasure to make your acquaintance call me Wan" he said wearing a green peter pan type of outfit mixed with an angel style "hello i'm the flame of wisdom but you can call Lio" he said wearing a stylish pilgrim outfit "pth i'm the dove of purity Gen" he said wearing a full white armor suite "and i'm the crown of faith uhh call me Vivion" she said wearing a magician's ballroom gown "and who might you be" Ark asked "they are the twins of kindness and the finally virtue for this Galaxy wait someones here" Melodia said walking outside and pluck a string on her harp causing a girl wrapped in scarves to fall to the ground "who are you" Melodia asked "i'm the white wind my name's Vindy i'm how you might say from out of town but the Puppet master sent me to keep an eye on this Planet ow that really hurt" she said "get out of here before i show you what true pain is" Melodia said "by the way you're on thin ice Melodia do you really think the Puppet Master won't get you your as replaceable as me no one is safe from his wrath not you or those kids and with that i take my leave" Vindy said disappearing into smoke

"well anyway children you need to be put in these pods because you are not needed right now but there will be a time when Nirvana will have to remember" Melodia said as they started to get in the pods except for Sam and Jeremiah "wait you still didn't tell me what this is about" Sam said "well Sam you see i was given the task of making virtues incase any of the planets lost there way so but right now the world is at peace and everyone remembers so i need you to sleep until the day you are needed" Melodia said "don't worry Sam i'm right here with you" Jeremiah said as they got in the pod "now my work here is finished now on to phase two prepare to take down my creator and i think i know how to get one of his servants here" Melodia said

few months later "Mother Father i have a plan it involves both of you" Melodia said arriving on the floating continent "Melodia how did you even get here your earthbound" Father said "now isn't the time for that i need you to break the rules just a little" Melodia said "in what way" Mother asked "i need you to have this child without going through your little arrangement doing so will help me get something for you your stolen memories" Melodia said "wait you mean all of them" Mother asked "yes cause i know who holds them her name is Will and she makes sure all the worlds do what they supposed to" Melodia said "so all i have to do is have the child now" Mother asked "yes cause i know ever since you took it from Mima it was slowly coming back to life till the point where it became a God so if you don't mind" Melodia said as Mother reached inside herself and pulled him out which caused a red ripple to appear

Father took the small boy in a towel "so you two must be my parents how quant im but it was actually starting to get nice in there" the the ruby red haired Amethyst eyed infant said "Father if you don't mind but this is for your own protection barrier" Melodia said making a barrier around the man "look at that there early" Melodia said as a giant women black hair with a white stage coach wheel around her head and a white priest robe she had albino skin in front of her was a smaller girl with light blue hair and clown make up a dark purple dress with a hoop skirt large purple cowboy boots and a small purple top hat then there was a larger man in mime outfit and the smallest one was dressed as a jester but his hat was too big for him and his cloak was also too big for him

"now Melodia why did you a stupid thing like breaking the arrangement it's for the good of this sphere that everything goes as planned" Karma the clown said "what is she talking about" Mother asked "well this whole dimension is a large sphere in a giant web these four act as the police of the web" Melodia said "you've said enough the Puppet Master has asked for you personally and we plan to deliver you to him" Fate the mime said Fate jumped in the air and unleashed threads that almost cut Melodia and Mother "come my child of the raging sea Gomi" Mother said summoning her son Gomi who unleashed the attack Ripple flood witch unleashed a all the water in the air materialize and cause a flood

but it was nalin void because Destiny the jester caused a card shield to protect them "is that all check this out devil dice and what do the dice say" Karma said as the dice fell and landed on sickle sweep Karma then pulled a sickel out of the ground and swept them both unleashing a dark wave "now let me show you the power given to me by the Puppet Master oblivion song" Melodia said playing the melody on the harp and ripples in the space surrounded Will and they felt the death of a thousand worlds upon them but they weren't out yet

"looks like theres still some fight in you two after all Hell threads" Fate said shooting flaming red threads from his fingers "come child of the of the brilliant mind Blade" Mother said as she summoned Blade who put up a white barrier "i grow bored of these games now goodbye Banish" Melodia said sending the Fates back to whence they came "Will your the one i'm after now come on down" Melodia said as Will kneeled in front of her and Melodia took the memory from around her neck "here you are Mother" Melodia said walking over to Mother and handing her the Orb of memories "wait somethings not right if you could banish them this whole time then why did we waste time fighting them" Mother asked "well you know i.. um well… oh hell" Melodia said slapping the hell out of Mother and making her drop to the floor "you bitch do you know how long it took to get everything ready you stupid whore all those years of planning and preparation wasted because you were made with too much free will" Melodia said shouting with rage

"are you the Puppet Master" Mother asked "no you dumb whore the Puppet Master is dead but it just so happens that you can take his place you ugly whore" Melodia said "now Melodia that's not very lady like now is it besides she is not yet ready she is just a budd waiting to bloom we must tend if she is to fulfil her as Puppet Master now come along chow" Fredric said as they both disappeared Father came running to his Wife and little infant in toe "why me why do they want me" Mother asked "Mother please don't cry Mother please" the little infant said calming his Mother "thank you Ishtar you pure little soul" Mother said holding little Ishtar in her arms

"she knows what it means to be a mother that seems to be apparent" Fredric said "but there are a six more things she has to do before she can become the true Puppet Master one of them she must kill someone two she has to discover the truth of the Puppet Masters three she must destroy a planet four she must create a galaxy five she must defeat one of us and discover her true power lastly she must leave this world and take her place in the mind" Melodia explained "usually the new Puppet Master has to find these things out on their own but were running out of time so let's motivate her" Grace said giving a wicked smile

end of chapter


	6. Chapter 5 Mother's burden

ch.5

the truth of the Puppet Masters

we begin our story on Nirvana on the floating continent in Mother and Fathers castle "wake up please wake up" a small girl said waking up Mother "who are you" Mother asked "let's play" the small girl said running out of the bedroom "wait" Mother said running after him she saw the girl watching a mirror like a television (there not in Nirvana by the way) then ran off Mother walked in front of the Mirror and it spoke to her

"the Puppet Master is always born into a tragedy when you were very young your parents beat and raped you it was until you were saved by your brother and brought out of that life" then the mirror shattered "that's a lie that never happened to me what's going on" Mother said almost being put into tears "come on slow poke" the little girl said running away "come back here" Mother said flying this time but when she saw the little girl in the foyer this time with a small faceless doll and then she went out the door Mother flew over and picked up the doll and it spoke to her

"a Puppet Master always has something they love taken away when you were injected with the Izanami gene at age three it took eighteen years from your life you also lost your brother as well" then the doll turned to dust "what does this mean why do they want me to know this" Mother said "over here slowpoke" the little girl said jumping off the continent "wait come back here" Mother said flying over the continent and when she reached the ground she saw the little girl next to a crib then run off Mother got to the crib and it spoke to her

"a Puppet Master has to be good at handling and raising children you seemed to surpass at this skill but a Puppet Master must be good at other talents as well" then the crib lit on fire "come on slowpoke" the little girl said running away "wait" Mother said flying after her she finally caught up with her she was sitting on a noose "what the hell is this" Mother said as the hanged man started talking to her "as a Puppet Master you bare the blood of thousands upon millions of lives your past lives weir merciless just like you ha ha hee ho ho" the hanged man then fell to the ground turning into fire "now do you understand what you are" the little girl said "what the hell are you" Mother asked being pissed in the first time in forever "i'm your faithful servant Master im Will the keeper of your memories" she said revealing her true form

"why did you choose me" Mother asked "we didn't the last Puppet Master did before he died and he is always right bye" then Will disappeared then Mother went back to her home and went to sleep but it didn't last long "Mother Mother wake up please Mother" Ishtar said holding onto the rim of his crib "mm okay i'm up Ishtar what is it precious" Mother said walking up to the crib "well for starters i'm wet secondly i have a playdate today and i want to get something to eat some time today so if you would be so kind" Ishtar said putting on an adorable pouty face "well let's get you straightened out little one" the events from last night raced thru Mothers mind but she managed to get Ishtar ready for the playdate he was wearing a baby blue shirt and rose red pants

then a knock was heard at her door and when Mother opened it Alice holding her son Mageus and Amaterasu with her daughter Luna and Gia with her son Blair and Cress with his fraternal twins Alex and Pi and finally Valentine with her son Paladin "hey guys come on in Ishtar's in the playroom so please drop of your little ones and let's get this party started" Mother said welcoming them inside after the drop off they all went into the kitchen and got some tea and cookies "so Gia would you mind telling me who's the father" Mother asked "well Mother if you must know Blade and i were out drinking at the Divine chateau one thing led to another and wound up in his bed feeling so tranquil that's how i knew i was pregnant" Gia said eating a rose tart "but Amaterasu i'm more interested in your baby's daddy i'm sure we all loved to know" Gia said "well um it's Kimba" Amaterasu mumbled "what was that" Mother asked "Luna's father is the beast God Kimba okay" Amaterasu said as the whole room was in shock "so how are you handling two kids" Valentine said "actually if you handle him right Kimba's a real sweetie and the nudist thing is completely over it just a lot of acupuncture tee hee" Amaterasu said sipping tea "so Cress how are your twins and where's Lotus" Alice asked "oh she's going to be a little late and Alex and Pi there doing really well there really close to walking but not quite yet" Cress said sipping tea

meanwhile in the playroom "how have you been Mageus wanna play with the blocks" Ishtar said as they both started crawling over to the blocks "hey can i play with you" Blair said looking so nervous "sure come on maybe we can build a castle or a fort" Mageus said as Blair came crawling over and all three of them started building the most adorable little fort Luna was playing with a small cute cat doll "hey give me that doll" Paladin demanded "no my papa made for me out of his tail fur you can't have it" Luna said "too bad" Paladin said as he snatched the doll away from Luna "hey give that back to her" Ishtar said crawling over snatching the doll back and giving it back to Luna and causing Paladin to hit him in the head with a rattle and lead to Ishtar hitting him with a another rattle till this happened

"hey what's going on break it up" Mother said picking up Ishtar and Valentine getting Paladin and coming back into the kitchen "sorry everyone these two got in a fight are those high chairs over there" Valentine asked Mother nodded as they placed Paladin and Ishtar in the high chairs bottles came soon afterwards but then Cress heard his twins calling him in the other room "if you excuse me i have business to attend to" Cress said leaving the room "why did you do that earlier Paladin" Ishtar asked "because i could and i don't care the same reason i don't care if i do this" Paladin said pulling on Ishtar's hair "hey hey can you guys just get along" Valentine said then Cress Came back "hey they're starting to get tuckered out do you think it's time for naptime" Cress asked "sure now might be the perfect time" Mother said "i think i'll switch places with my husband now" Amaterasu said pressing a button on her bracelet and Kimba took her place "hey so whats going on guys" Kimba said seeming over excited as always "we're going to put the little ones down i do ask that you each pick a room in the castle and hunker down" Mother said taking Ishtar to her room Kimba transformed into a silver fox and went into the playroom "papa" Luna said crawling towards Kimba they met half way

Kimba licked her with his tongue then picked her up by the strap of here overalls and they went outside Gia came and picked up her son Blair and took him to the garden Alice came and picked up Mageus and took him to the library Valentine picked up Paladin and they went to the music room then Cress picked up Alex and Pi and they went into the hot spring room "Papa how about under that tree it'll be so cozy" Luna said Kimba was going to go there anyway he curled up with Luna in the center and looked so cute and the breeze felt just right meanwhile in the gardens "achoo" Blair sneezed looking adorable "oh dear little one sigh i the marvaless Gia was blessed with a son that's allergic to exotic flowers" Gia said "it's not my fault" Blair said "i know at least your not allergic to roses" Gia said summoning a rose bassinet and placing little Blair inside and rocking it slowly back and forth back and forth "mom can you sing that song to me the you made just for me" Blair asked "little seed little seed little seed soon you'll be a apple tree grow little one grow soon a strong tree you'll be grow little seed grow soon a great proud tree you'll be" Gia said as Blair fell into a peaceful sleep

"mom what book will you read me today" Mageus asked looking around the library "we'll see let's see" Alice said but after looking for awhile they found a bunch of fairy tales and other sweet dream trash that made Mageus feel sort of depressed "don't worry i brought sleepy hollow let's get reading" Alice said as she sat in the rocking chair and started reading sleepy hollow Valentine set up a place for Paladin to sleep on the coach "i'm not going to sleep" Paladin said "well see about" Valentine said playing happy little lamb on the piano and Paladin's eye's started slowly started to close

meanwhile with Cress Lotus had just made her way in thru the power of Gateway "oh and i thought you weren't going to show" Cress said "you know i wouldn't miss this" Lotus said taking off her clothes and grabbing Pi and Alex out Cresses hands as he undressed "okay are we ready" Cress said "yaw dad mom took our clothes off" Alex said "well then let's get started" Cress said as his vampire wings were unleashed and wrapped them around his family as they went into the hot spring meanwhile inside the wings "look at them they're sleeping so peacefully in the warmth of your beautiful wings it's so comfortable in here" Lotus said falling asleep with Cress

"now little one it's time for a nap" Mother said "Mom can you get sharia" Ishtar said rubbing his large amethyst eyes "here you are little one" Mother said handing him a little mouse doll "thank you mom" Ishtar said almost to dreamland Mother summoned a his little mobile and it played a little melody for him then he went to sleep

the thoughts from last night still weighed on Mothers mind but she decided to shrug them off it was going to be rough ride but as long as sweet moments like this keep happening things would be just fine

"hmm she's taking the truth well" Fredric said "well she should be the things she witnessed them many a time so this is no surprise" Will said "but she's one step closer isn't that what really matters isn't that good for something" Grace said sounding pissed as always "what's our next move we have to be careful this Puppet Master won't be like the others we must plan our next move carefully" Dusk said

"and i think i know what that move is we're going to launch one of the dead Planets but we're going to make it big enough to wipe out that tiny little Galaxy that out'a give her the nerve to take charge tee hee" Meloda said laughing to herself "let's do it she'll have to learn one way or another Dusk can you put something together" Fredric asked "i always can manage i'm the general and head engineer but it will take time thirteen years tops now good day" Dusk said leaving the council room

Mother was now aware that she was living in some sort of fantasy and now everytime she fell asleep she was given strange visions not about Cassiopeia's past life but someone elses Mother was scared by these visions because something terrible always happened to her it was very scary and horrific but whenever she saw Ishtar every morning everything was fine it was as if those thoughts waited at the bed only to greet her by nightfall

but sadly my reader this adorable chapter has come to a close so without further adieu

end of chapter


	7. Chapter 6 the stone and the woman

it was a beautiful day on the Dragon Menagerie Planet Mun Bultina was using his telescope to observe the stars "hmm so pretty it's all so marvaless wait what's that a shooting star wait that's no star it's a Planet a falling Planet i have to warn the others" Bultina said while blowing the horn and giving it a big blow and all the Gods got a message in their heads saying "Falling Planet approaching" they all gathered at the celestial Observatory

"so what did you find Bultina" Father asked "look up there everyone a dead Planet is headed this way it won't end well for any of us" Bultina said as a council was started but a few words were ringing in Mothers head saying you have the power to stop it stop wasting time Mother then left the meeting "where are you going honey" Father asked "downstairs to think a minute i'll be back" Mother said looking pale

"leave me alone please go away" Mother said stumbling down the last step "they won't just go away you know they are your past lives talking to you trying to help you wake up" Fredric said "what do you mean by wake up" Mother asked "your past life miss Mary was put into a permanent coma before she lost consciousness she transformed herself into an infant and placed herself in this sphere and we your assistants have been keeping a careful eye on you and have been guiding you to this point so are you ready to accept our help" Fredric said outstanding his hand Mother grabbed his hand and said "i'll do it but not for you but for them now what do i need to do" Mother asked sounding and looking different Fredric told her the whole plan in little time then he disappeared

Mother went upstairs and gave the plan "here's what we'll do we'll get everyone on our Planets to pray from the bottoms of their hearts for us giving us the strength to blast that thing out of of existence and to end it quickly all of us will use Miracle Fusion to form Magnum Opus the ultimate being and if that fails let me handle it okay come on everyone" Mother explained as her Husband and children followed her out and back to their own planets and everyone else followed shortly

they all introduced the incoming threat to the creatures and they did as instructed they prayed night and day powering the Gods giving them power more power than they ever had before and when the Planet got to the point where you could see it in the atmosphere clear as day the Gods got in front of it and formed Magnum Opus and blasted it with the rebirth beam but it had little effect Mother split from Magnum Opus "go i'll handle this" Mother said "no we won't leave you we can handle this" Alice said "i'm not asking i'm telling go Banish" Mother said sending them back to their Planets "now to deal with you stop" Mother said making the Planet stop in it's tracks "now perish Antepenultimate" Mother said as the Planet began to crack apart and tear into chunks and lift into the space and disappear "Mother what kind of magic was that" Father asked

"it was the Magic of Creation given to me since birth i don't want to hear anymore about it let's go" Mother said flying back to Nirvana a few day's later Mother was acting weird she had invited the Doll Lovers all six of them

"now before i continue with any transactions let's hear your names i know your Eve but i don't know the rest of you so let's begin" Mother said sitting on her office desk "well i'm Parvati i'm the youngest sister i'm about 140 that's about eleven in normal terms" the pink haired girl said wearing a blue school girl uniform "i'm Hariti the more devoted sister i'm age 30.0000 that's forty in normal terms" the black haired women said with a cat hair clip in her hair and a cat shaped dress and black gloves "i'm Himiko the more gentle sister i'm age 362 that's twenty in normal terms tee hee" the pink haired girl said wearing a ruby coconut bra and mini skirt

"i'm Anastasia i'm the more violent sister i'm age 9.0000.000 that's sixty in normal terms" the brown haired women said wearing jeans and a black shirt and leather jacket "i'm TsukiYomi the oldest sister i'm age 9999999999 that's one hundred in normal terms the cap of our life spans" the white haired women said wearing a white sundress and sun hat "well now that weir acquainted i have here a loaded pistol with six shots now i'm asking no i'm commanding you to die for me" Mother said holding the pistol "yes your grace" the Dolls all said as six shots fired and Father busted down the door "what did you do are they God" Father said throwing up "good work that was awesome you took them out one two three" Grace said appearing from a curtin and clapping her hands "do you really think so girls you're free to go it's been marvelous" Mother said as the Dolls got up and there gunshots disappeared "i like how you shot the last one in the cheek good job you handled that one well cio your next will trial begin in a month oh you're going to be so better than Mary" grace said disappearing in a cloud of bats

for the rest of the month Mother was becoming a different person she stopped using magic and stopped being kind and gentle and she always had that Pistol somewhere on her and for most of the time she couldn't be found anywhere

so what do think of that Mother is packing and is not afraid to shoot a bitch

"she's advancing well don't you think so" Grace said "yes indeed and thank you Dusk for that dead planet it was beautiful" Will said "she seems to be taking it quite well and adapting to it like a boss ha ha ha soon she'll be complete and this body will be free to walk the earth once more Will how goes the destabilization" Fredric asked "the threads or becoming undone even as we speak we lost ten worlds just a few hours a go we need to hurry" Will said

end of chapter


	8. Chapter 7 Mothers truth revealed

one day Mother was coming home late one night she was exhausted and when she past the living room "oh hello everyone is there something you need" Mother said "this is a intervention honey please sit down" Father said "i'll stand thank you now what do you want" Mother asked "we want to know what's going on with you you're always holding that gun and what is with your personality lately it's not you" Alice said "oh i'm sorry maybe you prefer me like this" Mother said transforming into her usual outfit a white dress a headband in her hair and white heels "i bet you all prefer me like this looking like the perfect matriarch of this planet right but no i'm becoming something in a much bigger game and if do this everything you see will fall apart now Father you'll be in charge of Nirvana i have to leave i'm not abandoning you i'm trying to protect you" Mother said as Fredric appeared "now are you ready to go Cassiopeia were all waiting for you" Fredric asked "yes i'm ready" Cassiopeia said going with him "wait mom" Ishtar said Cassiopeia turned around and gave him a hug "i'm sorry but you can't come with me and i can't stay either if i do this world and everyone in it will die and i want you all to live and be happy so goodbye no matter what happens i will always be your Mother" Cassiopeia said as she disappeared into a flash of light

"are you ok" Fredric asked "what do you think i just told the only family i knew i was leaving and worst of all they were everything to me and here you come saying that i have more children i've never even met who are dieing so yeah im funking happy by the way where are we going" Mother said sounding pissed "weir going to your home at the center of your mind" Fredric said as they arrived at the Dream citadel one part of the citadel was being torn apart by giant vines another was being lifted up into the heavens and the one in the center was firmly built into the ground

"so this is where i'll be staying" Cassiopeia asked "no this is where you'll be training now let's go meet everyone" Fredric said opening the door "greetings Cassiopeia we are your humble servants how may we address you" the whole staff said "are they for real" Cassiopeia asked "yes very give yourself a title" Fredric said "okay how about Princess" Cassiopeia said

"okay your training starts now" Fredric said dropping her in a hole when Cassiopeia got up she was on a dying Planet "okay what do you want me to do" Cassiopeia asked looking unamused "this whole Galaxy is dead and this one Planet has enough strength to keep going your test is turning this one Planet into a whole Galaxy can you do it princess" Fredric said "okay let's turn this pile of shit into something magical" Cassiopeia said beginning to do ballet on the dying Planet transforming it into a white clouded liquid and then Cassiopeia took three large leaps each landing causing a ripple and a small white dot to fly from each one and then they began to grow to large and small planet sizes "now for the grand finally" Cassiopeia said pulling out her Violin and playing Chopin's raindrops and then the music notes fell on the four planets giving them life "and now for the finishing touch" Cassiopeia said pulling out her Pistol and shooting it in the center creating a sun

"very well done princess you seem to have mastered that talent now the next part of your training begins tomorrow" Fredric said beaming back to the foyer "umm princess i'll take you to your room my name is Fia i'm the head of staff i hope i can satisfy you princess" Fia said making everything acquaworld like she usually does Fia led Cassiopeia to the highest room in the center of the castle "here you are princess i hope it is to your liking" Fia said waiting on the other side of the door "why won't you come in" Cassiopeia asked "am i allowed did Fredric say it was okay umm" Fia said looking nervous and scared "no i said it was okay now come inside" Cassiopeia said as Fia came inside and put down the candelabra

"now what" Fia asked looking confused "haven't you spent any time with other girls" Cassiopeia asked Fia shook her head no "then let's have some fun" Cassiopeia said taking Fia by the hand and spent the whole night with each other "are you awake princes-" Fredric said looking at Fia and Cassiopeia sleeping in the master bed "Fia" Fredric said as Fia got up and out of the bed

Cassiopeia stirred from her sleep and sat up on the bed "princess now i'm asking you this once do not get involved with Fia you two are in completely different worlds now get up Lare we'll be here to bathe you followed by Snare who will here to dress you after that they'll take you to the classroom where you'll be doing your studying for three days now i leave you princess" Fredric said leaving the room and two handsome men came in Lare had short curly blond hair Snare had his hair dyed to blue and his short hair was combed back "are you ready we wanted to look presentable for you" Lare said "you two didn't have to get dolled up for me well Snare can you get me something presentable as i take my bath" Cassiopeia said getting up and out of bed and following Lare to the sky bath once Lare opened the door Cassiopeia sat on the bench "so how do you want to start" Lare asked "we'll let's start by brushing my teeth" Cassiopeia said Lare sat on his knees and pulled out

a silver tooth brush "if you please" Lare said as Cassiopeia placed her head in his lap "i promise to be gentle" Lare said brushing Cassiopeia's teeth Cassiopeia closed her eyes and relaxed and actually fell asleep "wake up princess wake up" Lare said as Cassiopeia woke up "well shall we undress you" Lare asked "yes let's" Cassiopeia said standing up Lare continued to take off her night gown bra and panties "i'm going to go get the towels and other components be a minute" Lare said as Cassiopeia got into the giant pool of water "it's so relaxing in here" Cassiopeia said taking a little swim in the bath "i'm back hmm seems you're getting comfortable i'll be with you in a second i just need to take off my petticoat and roll up my sleeves" Lare said doing just that "no you don't have to" Cassiopeia said "i have to now let's put some conditioner in that nice white hair" Lare said as he put some conditioner in his hand and ran it thru her hair "so why are you doing this i'm not that helpless" Cassiopeia said "i know but i'll get punished if i don't do my job i know Fia is being punished right now now let's get at those arms" Lare said putting a bar of soap in a rag and washing her arms "what do you mean by punished" Cassiopeia asked "were not allowed to get attached with you you have a higher purpose that we could never understand now for the body face me please" Lare said as Cassiopeia faced him and he started washing her body "this must be very appealing for you tee hee and yes they're real" Cassiopeia said blushing "actually i wouldn't now i've never been with another women well a real one you see i'm Doll we don't know how it's feels having that sensation we're made to please our masters so i don't know if this would be appealing or not now let's get at those legs and finish up" Lare said as Cassiopeia started floating in the water and lifting her left leg "well how about i show you when we're done hee hee" Cassiopeia said lifting her right leg

"if you think it'll help now let's dry you off princess" Lare said helping Cassiopeia out of the bath and drying her off with a towel "before we continue i wanna give you a lap dance" Cassiopeia said placing Lare on the bench and boys i'm not going to depict the type of dance she's doing i'm going to leave that up to your sick twisted imaginations so go wild with it

"did you enjoy that" Cassiopeia asked "very now get in my lap and let's apply this lotion if you please Princess" Lare said as Cassiopeia sat in his lap and applied the lotion once again let your imaginations run wild enjoy "i'm here with the cloths you are relieved brother" Snare said as Lare left the bath "i chose a nice schoolgirl uniform and judging your style i chose the angel theme let's get you dressed up" Snare said pulling up her panties and Fastening the bra in front, and then twisting around the clasp in the back. and Placing the straps and adjusting them to her shoulders and making them look perfect not all not all twisty or wonky.

then Snare proceeded to placing the shirt on Cassiopeia and buttoning it down and tying the skirt around her waist and placing a pair of white flat shoes on her feet "now i'll take you to the classroom" Snare said guiding her to the other side of citadel where vines were tearing it apart and when Cassiopeia went inside she saw a very familiar face "Sonata oh my God i haven't seen you in God knows how long where did you go" Cassiopeia said giving her a hug "i was taken by Fredric who taught me about your ordeal so he rebuilt me put Gods soul inside me and made me your teacher so shall we begin i'll take it from here Snare now Cassiopeia your first instruction will involve studying all forty thousand six million of these books" Sonata said as Snare left the room

"what you must be joking" Cassiopeia said "i wish i was come on will do it together" Sonata said as they both started diving in the mountain of books together they spent the whole the whole day and night in books they didn't care they were having fun it was a good time it was a very cute moment

"okay that was the last one princess now we can begin the second instruction" Sonata said "and what would that be i wonder" Cassiopeia said "you are going to learn some fighting instruction princess magical and physical i've called some friends to help us achieve this you can come in now" Sonata said as the Twilight Lovers came thru the door "hello miss Cassiopeia Sonata informed us and we are ready to aid you" Lover said "ok you must be joking there bothe magical this has to be a joke" Cassiopeia said laughing

"well she obviously hasn't seen our combined might may we take the first strike" Beloved said as Sonata gave the word "now Ballad of the Twilight Lovers the 2nd movement" Lover said playing the movement on her Violin transforming Beloved into a horrible beast that assaulted Cassiopeia "wow is this guy for real" Cassiopeia said pulling out her pistol but it was ineffective and ran out of bullets "dammit well guess i'm going with the old tactics" Cassiopeia said pulling out a knife Beloved came flying at her Cassiopeia jumped over him and threw a knife at his back that instantly exploded "so you do have some other skills besides shooting a loaded gun around" Sonata said "tiger claws" Beloved said trying to kleve Cassiopeia in twain but she jumped over him again this time shooting a swarm of knives this time "how do you like that" Cassiopeia said controlling the swarm making it fly around Beloved to the point where he couldn't stand "ok what's next i handled him quite well so who is next" Cassiopeia said putting her knives away

"well come on in Parvati" Sonata said as Parvati came out of a flower out of the ground "hi miss Cassiopeia i'm here to help you now are you ready" Parvati said seeming ecstatic "well this makes sense let's begin" Cassiopeia said shooting three knives at Parvati "Doll art 1 the bloody rose gift" Parvati said as she melted into a pool of blood leaving a single rose plant "the hell what was that" Cassiopeia said then Parvati reappeared behind her "Doll art 2 the swans fury" Parvati said as two swords that looked like a swans wings slashed Cassiopeia "ahh what the hell where are you" Cassiopeia said as Parvati melted into a pool of blood and leaving another rose (i can't get anywhere like this i need to stay calm wait how about this) "dark insight" Cassiopeia said as her eye's went black and in that darkness she saw Parvati's outline walking across the room then Cassiopeia pulled out her Honey suckel rod then Parvati appeared from the blood "oh so you found out my trick huh" Parvati said "yeah it's interesting how you can open a gateway and survive a walk through Limbo but maybe you can't handle it which is why you don't go so far so shall we keep playing" Cassiopeia asked

"Doll art 3 father's fierce wrath" Parvati said as a giant eye appeared above her head and went blood red and then shot a laser Cassiopeia raised the rod to the sky and a barrier plus a white beam that shot thru the laser blasting the eye to bits Parvati melted into the blood leaving another rose plant then she reappeared to her side "Doll art 4 big brothers save en grace" Parvati said said as ten more piles of blood began to appear and ten more rose plants "now i think i'll stick around this will finish you Doll art 5 the day of my death" Parvati said as the rose plants turned black and shot thirteen purple spheres in the sky and falling down like bombs

"i don't think so" Cassiopeia said taking control of the purple spears and shooting them back at Parvati "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek" she shirked falling to the ground "nice you did very well princess you two are no longer needed" Sonata said as she sent them back to their worlds "now for your final instruction and the one that will take the rest of the day and all of tomorrow were going thru all your home training and socializing skills princess because where you're going well let's just say you'll need to know these things the whole citadel will help you now let us begin" Sonata said as Cassiopeia sat and listened to the instruction

for the past several months Cassiopeia was learning the basics like cooking a meal and cleaning a house and learning how to fight without weapons and how to escape a burning house and how to treat the sick how sow up a wound and how to deliver a child and sowing and making cloths and stealing and pickpocketing and running twelve laps in twelve minutes and free running and climbing buildings how to make medicine and weapons how to identify flora good and bad and i know i already said it but they taught her how to be a doctor and the final one they taught her other unknown to her languages

i know what you're thinking when is Cassiopeia going to need this it'll come in into play in the second book in the next book so please bare with me until the next book okay okay

end of chapter


	9. Chapter 8 the Magnum Opus show begins

"yay a day off how marvelous a day off in God knows how i really need this time to need this time to be me" Cassiopeia said walking into the library "hey" Melodia said walking up to Cassiopeia "what do you want harlot" Cassiopeia said reading a book "i just came to see what a filthy wretch you've become" Melodia said "the fuck you just call me bitch do you want your teeth pulled out" Cassiopeia said "ooh feisty aren't we looks like you didn't change much by the way your still filthy this is gift from me you filthy wretch" Melodia said pouring a black teacup full of water on over her head "bitch did you really just do what i think you did okay now i have to kill you" Cassiopeia said pulling out her pistol "like your-" Melodia said as she was interrupted by getting shot in the mouth as Melodia regained her flesh she said "oh i see we started pity i wanted to play with you a bit more oh well then ripple punch" Melodia said as she punched Cassiopeia so hard that a ripple in the air "i'm going to end you" Cassiopeia said as she fired five shots in the air and they came down as small white stars they all made contact with Melodia

"hmm you got stronger but your still not complete we need to try harder you must be perfect" Melodia said "aaaaaaaaahhhhh" Cassiopeia said getting stabbed with a fencing saber "and weir tired of waiting you need to be perfect for the good of this mind divine silver" Fredric said pulling out his saber and stabbing her again but he failed cause Cassiopeia grabbed it and stabbed him

"and honestly we've waiting to fight you awhile we just had to get you ready don't die on us now devil dance" Grace said dancing with the miniature dual sided scythe it was baton sized but after a few slashes Cassiopeia took the scythe jammed it threw her forehead and swung her around like a toy and she hit the wall of the citadel and then she was getting ready to pull out her swarm of knives "i don't think so" Will said throwing a card into the swarm "damn sorry Will but i have to end you" Cassiopeia said punching her in the face and bashing her head into her knee "wow i think we gave her to much power well anyway get up Will" Sonata said as she brought Will back up with a blessing "damn it Sonata not you to" Cassiopeia said "this is all for you Cassiopeia weir just trying to help you" Sonata said bringing down a comet but Cassiopeia made it combust but took all the pain and sent it to Sonata but Dusk got in front of the beam and took the damage for her when Sonata got down to try to heal him Cassiopeia came up and paralyzed her with a monk technique

"nice try Cassiopeia but if you were compleat you would have had this finished by now" Will said bringing Sonata and Dusk back up Grace and Fredric got back up as well and they all started to corner Cassiopeia they all attacked her together Cassiopeia was pulling of some matrix shit avoiding all those spells and and strikes but in the back of Cassiopeia's mind something was saying let us help you Cassiopeia got on her knees and a thousand orbs crowded around her and they all went into her Cassiopeia got up and said "bring it on" then they all unleashed their fury Cassiopeia pulled a white chain out of her sleeve and swung it around her body

destroying every attack then Cassiopeia transformed she was a little girl sitting on a throne and her hair was as long and wide as the empire state building the hair started to entangle them all and absorbed their energy then Cassiopeia transformed into her normal form "i am a Magnum Opus blossom i have reached maturity and i am ready for ascension" Cassiopeia said as her eyes went white

"the Mistress has returned to us Mistress will get ready in the foyer" Fredric said as they got up and went inside the Citadel a few hours later Fredric Melodia Dusk Grace Will and Sonata weir all dolled up in the foyer "now Cassiopeia choose one of us to take with you please choose we won't get upset" Fredric said "Fredric when i search thru my past memories i see one assisted being chosen and the others slowly dying but now that i have lived in a true mothers body who has had many children God or no God i realize something now i want to remember everything you all have shown me that is why i can't take just one of you i'm going to take all of you and i know haven't even gotten to know most of you but i want you so now i'll take you all inside my womb" Cassiopeia said as they each turned into a light and entered her womb "now as for the rest of you live go to whatever sphere remains and live as your creator no as your mother i ask for you to be happy there a gateway that'll take you anywhere you desire now it's time for me to wake up" Cassiopeia said flying into the sky

going outside the center sphere and seeing the damaged it caused all but three threads remained out of the thirteen "whoever did this will pay dearly but i must wake up i'll fix this later" Cassiopeia said still flying up outside wall outside the wasteland until she reached the center of her mind entering a womb "now Mary former owner of this shell i am the new server begun" Cassiopeia said as the womb started to enter the brain awakening from it's seventeen year slumber

meanwhiles in America the in georgia the Propagation building sector 8 "this can't be she's on all those drugs how is she waking up" Sin said "what the hell is going on no it can't be" Joker said

to be continued

thank you for walking with me through my dream join me again i feel less lonely when someone walks with me

a dream by Alice bloodwater

inspired by you dear readers


End file.
